The other way around
by TheBadsun
Summary: What happens when our dear brunette is the one with a horrible past? What happens when she’s the one who’s been in the academy for years? What happens when she’s the one who does missions? And then Our Favorite Fire caster comes along?
1. The beginning

Hi guys/girls its Alwaysbtheir here with a new a Story. "The other way around". I hope you guys like it one of my friends told me there's stories similar to the one I'm about to start typing but I 'm going to do my best to make my story **unique** and not similar to others k? So I hope you enjoy it and remember to review. Btw, there is no ooc. The only character who is, is Mikan.

**Here's the full summary: **

Mikan Sakura, a normal girl... Not. With her outer appearance and her stoic character, boys fawn over her and girls... well, let's say that sometimes jealousy can be a horrible thing.

Going to school, doing missions and possessing the rarest alices that anyone could find; getting threaten, getting punished, getting hurt, doing things against her will: just her normal life... for longer than you could think.

Then enters Natsume Hyuuga and his stoic facial expression... just like Mikan's?

Two different people, similar past_s_, different alices.

Suddenly, Mikan's life doesn't feel so "normal" for her anymore.

So what will happen? Will there be jealousy? Rivals? Will there be love? Trouble? Or just plain hell?

**End of summary **

**Thanks to starrynight3800**** For helping me with the summary and my whole story she helped with my grammar and how to make the story sound better. So special thanks to starrynight3800 and this chapt is for her. For of course helping me out…… A LOT **

**So thanks Starrynight3800**

**And I hope you guys enjoy this story an please remember to review**

**SO ENJOY -**

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Sakura, remember. Don't try escaping **again** while I'm gone. You have no where to go. Your family is gone, and the only person important to you is your best friend. I presume that you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her_**,**_" Persona told Mikan coldly. He violently let go of her chin. Mikan glared at him as Person made his way out of the classroom.

As soon as he left, the chains that were holding Mikan by her wrist unlocked and dropped her on the cold floor. Mikan silently got up. Then she rubbed her wrists. The cuffs had a hard grip on her. This time, at least Persona didn't use the leather whip to threaten her like last time she tried to escape.

Mikan silently jumped out The D.A class window and headed towards 'her' Sakura tree. If she recalled correctly, she tried to escape two weeks ago, When Persona left on academy business. She almost succeeded but Persona came back earlier than planned and caught her.

Mikan silently climb the Sakura tree and closed her dull chocolate orbs. As she lay down, she started thinking about procedures of escaping. It was either with Hotaru, or come back for Hotaru after she escaped by herself.

Name: Mikan Sakura 

Alice: Nullification and stealing-Alice

Age: 13

Rank: Special star

Ability type: Special and Dangerous Type

Notes: Mikan does not show any emotions. She is often threaten to work for the academy. She has a fan club since when she first was taken to the academy at the age of 9 with Hotaru. Cares about those she considers friends and does her best to protect them.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o00o0o0o0**

Same Day, different place, A few hours later:

"Natsume, run!!" Ruka screamed when he recognised _the_ men in black coming towards their way.

They followed closely behind the two boys as they watched them run into the deep forest.

After a few minutes, Natsume and Ruka lost them. But they were panting

"How the bloody hell did they find us?" Natsume said after he catched his breath.

"I don't know how "_**the bloody hell**_" they did but we can't keep running," Ruka replied after his breathing return to normal

"They already killed dad and mom! Who's next _**her**_," he sadly finished saying. His dull, Aqua blue orbs hid behind his blonde bangs.

"You're right. You should come quietly otherwise we're going to have no other choice but to kill _**her**_," a sudden cold voice was heard.

"Who's there?" Natsume demanded to know. He lit fire balls in his palms.

Out of nowhere, a man in black wearing a pure white mask came out of the shadows.

"Well, it looks like you should be able to figure it out," Persona said, coldly

"You are from Gakuen Alice, aren't you?" Ruka stated, while he gave Persona a cold glare.

"Why yes. Looks like one of you are smart, Now, are you going to come with us quietly or by force?" Persona finished saying tauntingly.

Men began surrounding the two teens.

Natsume looked at Ruka, wanting to give him a signal that they were going to fight. But instead of seeing Ruka get into fighting stance, he saw him just standing there, doing nothing.

"Ruka, what are you doing?" Natsume asked.

"They're going to catch us eventually so what's the point of running? They're going to hurt _**her**_ too. We have no choice," Ruka told Natsume with his bangs covering his dull aqua blue eyes once more.

Natsume put out his alice.He knew that his brother was right. They didn't have a choice.

"You're right. _**She's**_ the only one we have left…….Well go." He finished telling Persona, his very own crimson orbs were being cover by his raven bangs.

"Excellent choice. Men escort the two to the limo. I have to take care of some business," Personaorderedwith a smirk plastered on his face.

"Your things will be taken to Gakuen Alice so do not worry about that," Persona informed them. He walked away in to the shadows and was swallowed by the darkness.

Name: Natsume Hyuuga

Age: 14

Alice: Fire Alice 

Rank: Special Star

Ability type: Dangerous type

Notes: Natsume is the same here in this story there's no ooc plan for him except Ruka is his brother. 

Name: Ruka Hyuuga

Age: 14

Alice: Animal Pheromone 

Rank: 3 star

Ability type: Somatic type 

Notes: Ruka is Natsume's brother here and doesn't really have ooc planned here either.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**2 Days Later **

"Hotaru, are you ready?" Mikan ask Hotaruwhileshe looked around to see how many guards there were.

"All set," a girl with short raven hair replied to her after she finished loading her Baka canons.

"Hotaru, are you going to use the alices I gave you or your inventions?" Mikan ask her.

"Both," Hotaru simply replied.

Name: Hotaru Imai

Age: 13

Alice: Invention + Elemental Alice

Ability type: Technical& dangerous ability type

Rank: 3 Stars 

Notes: Mikan gave Hotaru the elemental alice so incase anything ever happen she can defend herself. She stole that alice from an AAO agent while on a mission. She already had that alice so decided to give it to Hotaru.

No ones know about Hotaru's elemental Alice but Mikan. Therefore, she is not in dangerous ability type class but Mikan has trained Hotaru like if she was. There's no ooc planned for Hotaru in this story.

Our favourite brunette rolled her chocolate orbs as her best friend handed her a small communicator.

"Open the gates if you want to live," Mikan order the guard dangerously as she formed ice daggers in her hands.

The guard jumped back in fright, but then, he ran to the control room and press a button which made a loud alarm go on.

"Shit," Mikan cursed aloud. She quickly ran to the guard and knocked him out, good. Soon, more guards came armed with weapons.

"_Hotaru, open the gates and turn off the alarm while I fight and if I'm still fighting escape, by yourself. I'll meet you where we decided to go to_," Mikan told Hotaru through the communicator she was given.

"_You know, I'm not leaving you. Baka, we're in this together,_" the Raven hair girl replied after she successfully open the gates and turned off the alarm.

"Arigato," Mikan told her when she came and stood next to her in her fighting stance.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0**

Persona, who was on his way with Natsume and Ruka, got a phone call of the 'little' incident that was happening in the academy.

"Is that so?" Persona said dangerously calm, making Natsume raise his eyebrow towards him and Ruka stop playing with his pet bunny, Usagi he brought along.

"Stall them as much as possible and don't let them escape the academy. We're on our way," He spoke with a hint of frustration in his dangerous-sounding voice.

Natsume and Ruka, who heard his conversation, were curious in who was 'them' so theydecided to ask.

"Someone is actually trying to escape the academy. They must be strong I suppose?" Natsume vocalised after he turned the page in his manga

"You should find out soon enough," Persona answered. He then made the driver go faster they were of course only a few miles away from the academy.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0**

"Hotaru are you okay?" Mikan ask her as she kicked a guard in the stomach.

"_Of course Baka. I'm not that easy to tire out you know,_" She replied as she kicked the guard's stomach, sending him towards a tree.

"_Finally training payed off," _Hotaru thought as she punch the last guard in the stomach.

"Let's go," Mikan told Hotaruafter she took her hand to run out the academy, when a black limo stopped in front of them

"Shit," the 2 cursed when they saw Persona come out of the car.

"Retreat," Mikan told her best friend quickly. She stood in front of her so Persona couldn't see her.

"We made it this far, Baka, we aren't going back, no other choice, but to run" Hotaru snapped back

"Wakata," Mikan replied.

She and Hotaru and started running when all the sudden Persona appeared in front of her and Hotaru

He, then, took hold of Hotaru.

(A/N Remember when in ep 8 Mikan tried to escape but got caught by those ppl in the front? Well u know how they grabbed her by the arms like that basically)

Hotaru, who was struggling to get out of his grasp, couldn't.

Mikan quickly reacted. She took out her Berettas 92 silencers out and pointed it towards Persona.

"**Let her go, **_**Persona,**_" She said, dangerously as a real threatening aura came from her. "Unless you want to die."

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0**

"What a bastard," Natsume was telling his brother

"We could have helped too."

"Yea, well, whatever. I don't mind, and I don't care," Ruka replied. "Besides, we're probably going to hear all about them later when we start school tomorrow. Now stop cursing him under your breath and read!" He resumed playing with his pet Usagi.

Natsume just stayed quiet, sulking, of course. He knew he usually never whined out loud, especially when it was in front of Ruka. Why? Well that's a secret for him to only know about.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0**

"**Let her go, **_**Persona,**_" Mikan ordered Persona as she as pulled the hammer on her Berretta 92s to make him know that she was dead serious.

(A/N the top thingy of a gun NOT the trigger but the one you pulled before pressing the trigger that's called a hammer)

"We had this talk, **Shiro Neko**. Remember, if you kill **ME,** **I WILL** bring _**her **_along with me," Persona said with ice in his voice. He glanced at her as Hotaru, who was still struggling, tried to free herself.

"Unless, you want to make a deal," Persona declared. His grip got harder on Hotaru, making her wince from the pain.

Mikan raised her eyebrow.

"Sakura Mikan doesn't make deals," Mikan quickly snapped back at Persona icily, her Berretta 92s still pointed at him.

"But there's always that exception," Persona told her with an evil smirk plaster on his face.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0**

Okay and here is the end of chapt 1 I hope you enjoyed it.

And once again would like to thank my friend Starrynight3800 for helping me on my story.

I hope you guys liked my story and I hope you guys/girls can review

So thanks and see you next chapt (maybe)


	2. Another day or not

Hey guys/girls How's it been

Hey guys/girls How's it been? It's Alwaysbtheir and writing the second chapter of my new story - I'm so glad many of you like it and I'm thankful for all the reviews so Thank you to the following ppl who review in chapter 1

**tamahits**

**dominiqueanne**

**Bloomer123**

**gabyrendon**

**yukibby**

**Shokonii**

**crimsonMoonlight20**

**starrynight3800**

**oObroken-wingsOo**

I'm happy I got so many reviews so I decided to update early and also b/c school starts tomorrow so this is the last time I'm going to be updating weekly.

But anyway Thanks also to everyone who put this story in story alert and silent readers. I hope everyone reviews in this chapter too.

And remember I don't own G.A (last time I'm saying that)

Now please enjoy the chapt -

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_**Let her go, **__**Persona**__,__" Mikan ordered Persona as she as pulled the hammer on her Berretta 92s to make him know that she was dead serious._

_(A/N the top thingy of a gun NOT the trigger but the one you pulled before pressing the trigger that's called a hammer)_

"_We had this talk, __Shiro Neko__. Remember, if you kill __ME,____I WILL__ bring __her __along with me," Persona said with ice in his voice. He glanced at her as Hotaru, who was still struggling, tried to free herself._

"_Unless, you want to make a deal," Persona declared. His grip got harder on Hotaru, making her wince from the pain._

_Mikan raised her eyebrow._

"_Sakura Mikan doesn't make deals," Mikan quickly snapped back at Persona icily, her Berretta 92s still pointed at him._

"_But there's always that exception," Persona told her with an evil smirk plaster on his face.  
_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00ooo0o0o0

Next day

StATuS: Morning-Classes

It was late morning and everyone was in their appropriate seats listening to Narumi-sensei speak.

If you look around you can see everything was fine, everyone was behaving and listening. No one was missing or should I say ALMOST no one was missing.

In the back there was a certain brunette missing while in the front there was a certain emotionless raven hair girl, worrying about her friend.

Suddenly a loud Knock was heard in the front of the room.

"Okay class I have an announcement." Narumi announced to the class after he closed the book in his hands.

"We have 2 new classmates, Please come in."

An emotionless teen came in with his the middle school uniform put on neatly except for the fact his tie wasn't tied, He had messy blond hair, Aqua blue eyes and was holding a small cute white bunny. Behind him followed another emotionlessly teen with crimson red orbs, who was wearing his middles school uniform messy, at the end making him look cool.

By now the girls were drooling and boys were envious

(A/N Hotaru is the only exception, Mikan isn't there)

"Okay class these 2 are our new classmates, please introduce yourselves" Narumi told them.

"Ruka Hyuuga.14 yrs old, Animal pheromone alice, 3 starsSomatic type."

"Natsume Hyuuga 14yrs old Fire alice, special star, dangerous ability type"

The 2 finished introducing themselves.

Narumi, after he finished calming down the now, crazy drooling fan girls he spoke,

"Now let's see, who will like to be their partner?"

The whole girl population but Hotaru and Mikan who wasn't there, raised their hand.

"Naru we don't want any fan girls." Natsume warned Narumi

"That's very hard thing to ask for." He replied as he looked around, sweat dropping anime style. Then a sudden light bulb appeared above his head but slowly dimmed

"_But she isn't here."_ He thought sadly when the door suddenly slammed open catching the WHOLE class attention.

At first you couldn't see who it was, but their shadow.

After a minute or two the person came in, it was a girl to be exact.

She was holding on to the side of the door, you can tell she was having a little bit of difficulty to breath if you pay close attention to her.

The girl was wearing the middle school uniform messily.

This made her look hot in a way. She was well develop for her current age

Her long auburn hair reach her waist; after a minute she let go of the door's side and stood up straight her hands were in her skirt pockets.

As she walked by the students started murmuring

She had bruises and cuts all over her body and was wearing a simple but pure white cat mask. The brunette silently walked to her seat ignoring

all the stares and murmurs

(A/N I'm not changing the uniforms, there blue like in the anime.)

"She's wearing the punishment mask again" A random girl whisper to another girl

"I heard she try to escape with Imai-san Yesterday." A teen boy told his friend

"Yeah I did too but Persona probably caught her again since he's the only one that puts that mask. Besides that it prevents you form using your Alice or disobeying teachers, every time you do it doubles the shock." The teen replied quietly

"She must have taken Ima-san's punishment too since Imai-san doesn't have a scratch on her." They kept murmuring on

The teens who were murmuring were in the front thus leading to Natsume and Ruka to hear their small conversation.

"Mikan are you okay?" Hotaru got up form her seat to ask her.

"I'm fine, don't worry" She emotionlessly replied as she walked away from her.

The 2 boys in the front were silent; they didn't know what to say or how to react.

They were shocked at what they heard and couldn't believe there was such a thing. They were just standing there and the others murmuring continue getting louder by the minute.

**BAM!!**

The class felt silent, they forgotten for a minute the fact that Mikan

Is always very pissed of when she's wearing it.

"…….."

Satisfied at the silence she, proceed to her seat and sat down.

She then took out an English book read.

"Ahem.." Narumi fake cough to get everyone's attention

"Like I was saying before we were rudely interrupted." He said glancing at Mikan, while she just glared violently back but of course he couldn't tell.

"I have decided their partners; Ruka Hyuuga's partner will be Imai-san

And Natsume Hyuuga's will be ………………Mikan Sakura."

The whole class broke out

With "What's??" "Why?" "How?"

And such

(A/n Im sry to lazy to write that down and im pretty sure you guys don't want to read it either -.-" but all u need to know they now have a fan club.)

"Now please Imai-san and Sakura-san raise your hand so you know who your partner is." He finally finished saying

The 2 girls were just sitting doing nothing. Mikan was reading ignoring what he just said while Hotaru was writing blue prints in the 3rd row in front

(A/n they don't sit next to each other like in the anime)

This act made Natsume raise his eyebrow and Ruka curious.

Girls would kill to sit next to them and now there were 2 girls who didn't want to be their partner how interesting.

"Ahem I repeat Imai-san and Sakura-san raise your hand so they know who you are." Narumi repeated

Mikan threw a small dagger that almost hit Narumi

While Hotaru use her Baka Gun and shot him.

Both girls glared at him

Narumi sweat dropped along with the whole class

"Okay Natsume Sit next to Sakura-san in the back, Ruka Sit next Imai-san who sits in the 3rd row.

The Teens obeyed and went to their assigned seats.

Mikan who was still reading and Hotaru who was writing out blue prints ignored the boys as they sat down next to them.

Natsume put his feet on top of the table and manga on top of his face,

As usual, while

Ruka just sat regularly playing with his bunny

They 2 boys didn't notice the fact that girls they were sitting next to were in doing nothing.

The inventor was holding the pencil in her hand but it wasn't moving

Our brunette wasn't reading but was simply looking at the page.

Both of them were in deep thought

**Flash Back**

"_Unless, you want to make a deal," Persona declared. His grip got harder on Hotaru, making her wince from the pain._

_Mikan raised her eyebrow._

"_Sakura Mikan doesn't make deals," Mikan quickly snapped back at Persona icily, her Berretta 92s still pointed at him._

"_But there's always that exception," Persona told her with an evil smirk plaster on his face.  
_

_What do you want Persona? She quickly snapped back at him _

"_Oh nothing much just a quick chat inside care to join me?" He fake politeness but was Creating a __Black ball in his palm right next To Hotaru. _

_Mikan silently sighed inwards she knew it was over and couldn't escape, At least not yet_

"_Fine, But let me make this clear She isn't receiving any kind of punishment. That's the only condition to go back in, I'll take it instead got it?" she told him icily _

_Persona smirked. He knew he had her right were he wanted her, like a __killer pawn in a chess game._

"_Very well I agree to your terms but you know that means you're getting triple your punishment." He told her making the black ball in his palm smaller._

"_Yeah I know." Mikan quietly said after she put her Berettas 92 away._

_After Persona led the 2 girls back into the academy he stop walking and turned around to look at Mikan_

"_Shiro Neko you know when and were for your punishment. _

_We will finish our little deal tomorrow" he said with a smirk as he walked away form them."_

**End of Flash back **

Hotaru then snapped out of it as she felt something jump on her lap,

She realised it was bunny and gave it a small rare smile she usually only shows to Mikan.

Making the bunny blush a little as she petted him

(A/n is that possible? xD oh well lol)

But what she didn't realise the teenage boy who was sitting next to her

Was blushing as he saw her smile at the bunny

"_**Kawaii**_" he thought to himself as he looked away

**Meanwhile…..**

Mikan was still deep in thought remembering the punishment

She was given and how persona told her they still had to talk about the deal.

She snapped out of it after she realised the class was getting loud

She notice Naru wasn't there anymore and the class was doing their own things.

She closed her book loudly making the class fall silent and making everyone turn around to look at her,

And also made Natsume's manga to slide down his face.

The only person who didn't turn around was Hotaru she knew what was going to happen.

"Hotaru who is the next teacher?" Mikan ask in a bored tone

"Jinno" the inventor replied after she stop petting the bunny for a minute.

"Let's go." She simply said after she put away her book

Hotaru didn't say anything. She petted the bunny one last time and gave it to the boy who was sitting next to her.

"He's your right bunny boy?"

Ruka was silent for a moment trying to figure out what she meant by that.

He blushed when he figure it out. He nodded and took his bunny back.

He mumbled a small "thanks" after Hotaru packed her stuff in her school bag

She didn't reply or anything but got up and walked towards the door.

Mikan then got up and was about to walk towards the door when she couldn't move.

Something was holding her back or more like someone was holding her back.

She turned around to see Natsume Holding her hand while smirking

"Where do you think you're going polka dots?"

0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

HI Guys/girls I hope you enjoyed this chapt and I'm sorry its short but I'm stressing out since school starts tomorrow -.-"

N I really don't want to rush so I hope you enjoyed and I know most of you are starting school tomorrow too so yea good luck on that.

Also since school is starting I'm not going to be able to update as often but i will so don't worry - .

So plz remember to read n review if possible

And No flames plz. If u have 1 well keep it to yourself b/c if ure typing 1 of you're own story imagine how u feel if u a person says colourful things About it?

But anyways remember to review

So Ja ne


	3. The past and the Mysterious deal

Hey guys/girls How's school going

Hey guys/girls How's school going? It's Alwaysbtheir and writing the Third chapter FINALLY lol IM SO SRY SRY SRY SYR I haven't had time to type I hope every one plz understands the fact that I try my best to update as soon as possible but I come tired from school n with tons of hw -.-" so im very Sry BUT ANYWAYS - I'm so glad many of you like the 2nd chapt

and I'm thankful for all the reviews I got a lot again so Thank you to the following ppl who review in chapter 2

**Ida Sofie**

**gabyrendon**

**owly-chan**

**Smoochynose**

**crimsonMoonlight20**

**mermaidmelody18**

**oObroken-wingsOo**

**Duran-Kuga**

**tamahits**

**senichio-san24**

**FcS**

**dominiqueanne**

**starrynight3800**

**I have lots reviews so thanks everyone **

**ALSO Thanks also to everyone who put this story in story alert and silent readers.** I hope everyone reviews in this chapter too.

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY VERY AWSOEM FRIEND HERE ON FANFIC IT WAS HER BIRTHDAY ON SEPT 14 N SINCE I DIDN'T GIVE HER ANYTHING I DEDICATE THIS CHAPT TO HER**

**SO HERES UR GIFT FROM ME HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY ****Her star-lit starlite dream****s**

Now please enjoy the chapt –

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"_Hotaru who is the next teacher?" Mikan ask in a bored tone_

"_Jinno" the inventor replied after she stop petting the bunny for a minute._

"_Let's go." She simply said after she put away her book_

_Hotaru didn't say anything. She petted the bunny one last time and gave it to the boy who was sitting next to her._

"_He's your right bunny boy?"_

_Ruka was silent for a moment trying to figure out what she meant by that._

_He blushed when he figure it out. He nodded and took his bunny back._

_He mumbled a small "thanks" after Hotaru packed her stuff in her school bag_

_She didn't reply or anything but got up and walked towards the door._

_Mikan then got up and was about to walk towards the door when she couldn't move._

_Something was holding her back or more like someone was holding her back._

_She turned around to see Natsume Holding her hand while smirking_

"_Where do you think you're going polka dots?"_

**0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"**..."**

"……**.."**

**The whole class was terrified no one ever dared to touch or even speak to Mikan if they ever did well, lets just say they wouldn't be there looking terrified.**

**Mikan after 3 seconds understood what he meant by "polka dots". Natsume who was expecting a scene or to at least see a sign of her getting red under her punishment mask did not see anything. Instead, he saw her form a small smirk. He slightly raised his eyebrow**

"_This is going to get very interesting_**." Mikan thought to herself, a smirk forming on her lips.**

**Mikan leaned in towards Natsume who was still holding her hand at first it looked like she was going to kiss him but then she moved her face to the right and then whisper into his ear with made a little tinge of pink appear on his cheeks **

"**Hmm How very interesting looks to me I have **_**my**_** very **_**own**_** pervert, well remember this 2 can play at that game … Fire boy." She said satisfied with her words and the reaction she got from our favorite fire caster. She released her self from Natsume's grasp and started walking towards Hotaru, who was waiting for her. Mikan then exited the room but not before, she turned around to face Natsume who had by now regained his normal composure but had a light smirk on his face. She smirked back at him declaring a silent well-see-who -wins –later-on-look. **

**She then exited the room behind Hotaru who was now silently trying a new invented game by one of her Senpai's who told her to try it for him.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**AT THE SAKURA TREE**

**STaTuS: Mikan on top of the Sakura tree,**

**Hotaru is nowhere insight.**

"_**W**__hat an interesting morning, I'm looking forward to messing with him later…_." Mikan silently thought to herself as she closed her eyes and laid down on the thick branch she was currently on.

Mikan fell asleep, but it was not a peaceful sleep for her, at first she looked so peaceful but yet the longer she slept the more she twitched and sweat came streaming from her forehead.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Mikan's dream…._

"_MIKAN COME DOWN, DINNER" yelled a male voice who looked about 30 yrs old he had dark chestnut color hair but had a warm look in his green color orbs as he saw his young brunette daughter come down the stairs with a smile that reached her eyes._

"_Happy 9th birthday Mikan-chan And Happy New years!" the man told the young brunette as she jumped into his arms._

"_Now sit down while I go get your special cake with you're present."_

"_Thanks Otou-Chan" Mikan cheerfully replied_

"_Demo Otou-Chan were's Oka-sama?? She knows you're giving me a cake and a present right?" her cheerful face, replaced with worry and fear. _

"_Yeah she knows don't worry about she went out for a while." Her father confidently re-assured her._

"_Now let me go get your cake, go sit in your spot I'll be right back okay?" _

_Mikan re-assured by her father's words nodded silently and a small smile came back on her angelic face as she saw her father go into the kitchen. However, her small smile faded away as soon as her father was out of site. _

_She was afraid at the fact that lately her once loving and caring mother has become cruel, mean, and heartless like a witch. She always was mad at her when her father was not around and times beat her for no reason at all whenever she could, the funny thing was_

_It __**WAS **__her mother hitting her but yet again, it felt like it was not._

_In addition, lately her mother and her father have been fighting a lot. _

"_Okay Mikan here I come with you're cake especially cooked by me" the Father said snapping Mikan out of her painful thoughts and memories_

"_Hai!! arigato Otou-Chan" the young brunette replied happily as her kind father put the small cake in front of her._

_The cake said "Happy 9__th__ birthday Mikan from Otou-Chan"_

_Moreover, it had nine small candles that form the number 9. _

"_Now Mikan make a wish and blow the candles out." Her father told her __enthusiastically as he set a small birthday present next to the cake._

"_Hai!!" she replied she closed her chocolate orbs and was about to blow the candles out when she heard the door slam open and closed from the kitchen._

_A minute afterwards a woman came from the kitchen and walked to the dining room were Mikan and her father were. Mikan was about to blow out the candles stopped as she saw her mother appear in the doorway._

_From the look on her face, she did not look very happy at all, to see a Mikan with a birthday cake and present in front of her."_

"_**Takeshi can I see you in the kitchen for a minute**__." Yuka our favorite brunette's mother asked her husband and then walked into the kitchen._

_Takeshi (_Mikan's dad_) sighed he knew what was going to happened so he got up and looked at Mikan he smiled at her to re-assure her once more everything was alright since he notice the look on his daughter's face ever since his wife came in the room._

"_I'll be right back Mikan-Chan. Open your gift while I talk to your mother, then I'll comeback so we can eat the cake with your mother too okay?" He patted his daughter's gave her a quick smile and then went into the kitchen._

_A few minutes later Mikan after she snapped out of her thoughts and put the negative thoughts she was thinking away opened her present and found a beautiful sterling silver cross necklace. It looked just like any other cross and necklace eat first glance except it had Mikan's name inscribed on the back of the cross along with her Birthday. Mikan was staring intently at the cross she notice it was very different Yeah when you look at it looks like any other cross but there was something she couldn't figure._

_Her thoughts were interrupted when she all of the sudden she heard voices coming form the kitchen. It seem like her parents were arguing. Mikan put on her cross necklace and went sneaked to the kitchen quietly so she wouldn't be heard she wanted to hear what they were arguing about._

"_I TOLD YOU __**NO**__!! WHEN I SAY __**NO**__ I MEAN __**NO**__,  
WHAT PART OF __**NO,**__ DO YOU __**NOT**__ UNDERSTAND?" A woman's Voice was heard._

"_AND WHAT PART OF __**I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY**__! DON'T __**YOU**__ UNDERSTAND? SHE's __**MY**__ DAUGHTER TOO AND IT'S HER BIRTHDAY __**WHY**__ CAN'T SHE ATLEATS GET A SMALL GIFT AND A CAKE? YOU'RE __**NOT **__EVEN __**BUYING**__ THEM SO __**WHY ARE YOU ARGUING WITH ME**__? IT'S __**MY MONEY**__**NOT YOURS**__." A male voice replied back to the screaming woman_

"………" _the woman said nothing she knew her husband had a point. _

"_You know what, I'm going to go back into that dinning room and __**go celebrate my daughter's Birthday**__ when you cool down or whatever you're welcome to join us.!" The male voice replied a little calmer than before._

_AS Mikan's cue to go back and sit down where her father told her to stay came well lets say it never did._

"_YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TIRED ALL OF THIS BULL._

_IT'S ALWAYS YOUR DAUGHTER. YOUR DAUGHTER THIS YOUR DAUGHTER THAT. YOUR DAUGHTER IS A GENIOUS FOR A 9 YR OLD GIRL WHAT ABOUT ME? HUH WHAT ABOUT ME? WHY DON'T YOU PAY ANY ATTETNION TO ME? EVER SINCE WE HAD HER IS ALWAYS HER HER AND HER!_

_WELL YOU KNOW WHAT IM TIRED OF ALL THIS BULL!!"_

_Yuka out of nowhere took out a gun_

"_BUT IT ALL ENDS HERE"_

_Before Takeshi could even reply_

_Yuka's usually honeys colored eyes were now dark and dazed. She pulled the hammer followed by the trigger and a shot was heard through out the whole house!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o**

Mikan then all of the sudden woke up gasping for air

She was sweating a lot and almost fell of the branch.

"Dam that dream again," Mikan mumble to her self pissed off.

She then sat up in the branch, she looked down and her mask fell off. The punishment was over. The mask has a time set in it and it cannot be taken off till the time it was set to passed.

Mikan smirked to herself at least the stupid mask was off. Forgetting all about her dream she now felt pleased. She looked around and saw that school was probably over by now. She gracefully jumped off the branch and landed perfectly on the ground. She was about to walk away when she felt the presence _**Him**_.

Her pleasant mood was now ruined.

"PERSONA" Mikan gritted through her teeth the second person

She detests after her own mother

"Shiro-Neko, its time to talk about our little deal**." **__The man named **Persona **came out of the shadows. With a smirk of delight on his pure –evil face.

"We'll talk in private" He walked away behind him Mikan following.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o**

PerSona'S Office

They arrived at his office were it was mostly dark and the only thing illuminating the office room was a small light bulb hanging form the ceiling casting shadows every but were Persona's desk was at. Persona sat on his desk while Mikan stood and leaned her back against the wall half her body barely visible.

"Well let's start negotiating shall we?" Personas ask both his hand intertwined and holding his chin up, he obviously pleased he Mikan trapped with no way out at all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**2 HOURS LATER**

Mikan walked out of His office pleased but not pleased.

There were some things in the deal she liked a lot but the other part of the deals well lets just say they were not good, not good at all.

Mikan was now walking towards her Sakura tree ready to try to go to sleep or at least think but on her way she was stopped.

Behind Mikan, there was certain raven hair boy with crimson eyes trying to catch up to her.

"OI! Polka dots!" Natsume went up to Mikan

But of course our brunette was in deep thought.

"Polka dots!!" Natsume said louder he got tired of screaming he never was this loud and it felt weird trying to get a girl's attention.

It was something new to him and he did not like that one bit.

"Oi! Polka dots" Natsume finally said frustration heard in his voice. He grabbed Mikan's hand to make her stop walking. He then pulled her and made her turn around to see him.

Mikan snapped out of thoughts when she felt being pulled she then came face to face with her favorite new toy Fire boy……

"Fire boy what do you want?" she said in a bored tone

"…." Natsume forgot what he was going to say this was the first time he saw Mikan with out her mask and lets just say his reaction

Got Mikan very AMUSED……….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okay hey guys I am very very very sry like I said before I've been really busy. I'm in 8th grade as you guys should know and I have lots of hw these days and I also have applications to fill out for what high school I'm going to and I have to write a few essays and stuff as a lot of you should now

N I also have activities after schools so im sry

I'm also sry if this chapt was boring I needed to write that out so you get a few things that come out along the way later in the next few chapters.

So what is Natsume going to ask Mikan?

What was the deal between her and Persona?

What will happen next chapter? Maybe a fight maybe some romance? Missions? Trouble? maybe some more real hard time action!!

Lol im srsly going to make up it up to you guys for this chapt being boring so I'm sry n pls review k?

Happy Halloween to all and to all a goodnight!!

(oh wait that's only in Christmas (shrugs shoulders) oh well lol xD)

Well guys I hoped you enjoy

See you guys next chapter k?

Ja ne


	4. You dont need to know

HEY guys/girls its been a while so to all I like to say hi

N many thnxs to those who reviewed

I know I don't reply to anyone I'm sry I've been busy but today I managed to free myself( I'm sick btw) but I'm to lazy to pm u so here are some answers to my reviewers

-----------------

**Konnie- LOL thnxs** for reviewing I'm glad u like it I hope ur still keeping track of this ff lol

**Her star-lit starlite dreams** – LOL thnxs btu im to lzay n no more time to do that but thnxs im glad u liked

**Anonymous-** LOL thnxs that's partially it xD

**Dark0Lightning**– thnxs im glad u like it n yea I agree with u I myself also read strys were shes different b/c those are the best 1s thnxs for reviewing I hope u enjoy this chappie to ^-^

**oObroken-wingsOo**- YAY arigato senpai but you'll find out soon enough lol =) thnxs for reviewing I'm sry I have not been able to read ur strys I barely have time to write but ill make sure 2 when I can k? so enjoy the chapt

**Olympiangirl**- Hey I haven't received ur stry so I can edited it did u send it to me? I haven't gotten it please make sure to send it to me if u need help. Thnxs im glad u like

**Tear Droplet****-** lol srsly its all so tiring. Your in 8th grade also? How interesting thnxs for reviewiewing and also good luck to yourself.

**crimsonMoonlight20**- thnxs im glad I got ur curiosity up and practically pushing the roof of lol I hope u enjoy this chapt ^-^

**love-mikan****-** Im glad u like it. I'm sry that's the only funny thing I came up with but if u want you can suggest and recommend I don't mind just pm or post it up on the review lol I'll try to think of something better. N to answer ur question No he's is not OOC its just that right now I'm making him act differently to work with the stry although at points he will be so sry. But like I said it's just for now same with Ruka.

---

Well everyone thnxs for reviewing n I hope I get more reviews to inspire me k? So enjoy this chappie

But just incase I think I already did this this is the last time im saying this

I DO NOT OWN G.A if I did Mikan n Natsume would be together by now n many things would be differently lol

SO NOW ENJOY

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Behind Mikan, there was certain raven hair boy with crimson eyes trying to catch up to her._

"_OI! Polka dots!" Natsume went up to Mikan_

_But of course our brunette was in deep thought._

"_Polka dots!!" Natsume said louder he got tired of screaming he never was this loud and it felt weird trying to get a girl's attention._

_It was something new to him and he did not like that one bit._

"_Oi! Polka dots" Natsume finally said frustration heard in his voice. He grabbed Mikan's hand to make her stop walking. He then pulled her and made her turn around to see him._

_Mikan snapped out of thoughts when she felt being pulled she then came face to face with her favorite new toy Fire boy……_

"_Fire boy what do you want?" she said in a bored tone_

"…_." Natsume forgot what he was going to say this was the first time he saw Mikan with out her mask and lets just say his reaction_

_Got Mikan very AMUSED………._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mikan was very amused she had a smirk plastered on her face she snapped her fingers in front of Natsume's face. It was very interesting to see his reaction. Although she was used to this reaction from many other boys this one caught her attention in a weird way.

She kept snapping her fingers trying to wake up "fire boy" from his trance who was still staring directly at her, dazed. Mikan got annoyed she didn't want to waste her time just standing there trying to get him out of trance. She walked away towards her Sakura tree. Natsume snapped out of it after he realized he was looking Mikan walk away.

Natsume regained his composure as soon as he could and walked faster towards her

"OI!!! Polka" Natsume once again Tried to grabbed her arm but this time she was already expecting it so she lifted her arm.

"What do you want?" she stopped walking for a minute and asked without turning around.

"I need to go to central town and you're my partner so you have to come with me." Natsume stated as a matter of fact tone.

"Tch,." Mikan started walking and said nothing; Natsume was surprised at her reaction No girl and he means NO GIRL would ever react like she just did. This amused him greatly and made him curious.

Mikan finally made it to her Sakura tree and without looking at Natsume she grace fully jumped high did a front flip and landed on a branch perfectly. Natsume being as stubborn as the person in front of him did the same and landed on a separate branch himself.

They were sitting in silence for half an hour.

"why don't you go by yourself?" her dull chocolate orbs paying attention to the clouds

" If I knew how to get there I wouldn't be here would I?" He replied back

"You got caught didn't you?" she was now looking at him a smirk plastered on her face

He didn't reply but he just looked the other way

Mikan sighed inwardly and jumped off the tree. "Let's go" she told him while walking away

Natsume was still on the tree he was thinking hard "Whats the catch?"

Mikan stopped walking and without turning around, she replied "For me to know and for you to find out"

Natsume jumped off the tree and followed her; this was going to get interesting.

When they got to central town, Mikan was about to walk away to her favorite shop in central town when some one grabbed her hand. She turned around, glared at Natsume.

"What do you want now?" She asked him still glaring

"You're supposed to stay with me." He told her as he started walking pulling her along with him. She kept on struggling to free herself but he kept a type grasp on her, after 10 minutes of struggling she gave up and just let Natsume keep pulling her by the hand. What Mikan did not notice though was when she finally stop struggling and let Natsume just pull her, he was blushing slightly but he hid it well with his raven bangs. While our favorite brunette was just there looking bored.

A few hours later of Natsume pulling Mikan around, she glaring at him, he smirking

They ended up in front of a small shop which seem to sell all type of desserts, they entered it, it was empty but for a woman in the front. Natsume finally let go of Mikan After he realized a woman in the front looking at him at her with an

"_awww young love face_"

Mikan notice this too and a small blush start to creep on her face but she hid it well. She put her hands in her pockets and then they made their way to a table in front of a big window, which showed outside, and then the woman who was in the front came up to them.

"Hi there! Here are the menu's what would you like to order?" the woman smiled at both at them. A 1 minute later, they closed the menus

"1 chocolate cake and a strawberry smoothie" Mikan and Natsume said at the same time they looked at each other

"And a chocolate fudge vanilla ice cream to go" They said at the same time once more

The lady nodded and left

"Stop copying me!" they both said at the same time trying not to loose their composure

They glared at each other

"Nobody wants to copy you." The brunette quickly snapped back

Natsume was surprised but didn't show it he smirked

"_Quite interesting…."_ He thought when he heard someone speak snapping him out of his thoughts

"Shit!" Mikan cursed as she got up and grabbed Natsume's hand and started running towards the door

"Oi!! Little girl what are you doing?" before she could reply there was a loud

**BAM!!! SMASsshhhhH!!!!**

The window they were exactly sitting by was broken and he could still see the tiny pieces of crystal breaking loudly as they fell.

Mikan opened the door as fast as she could and started dragging Natsume who was still shocked and wondering what the hell was happening. Didn't notice 3 things

1. Mikan had stopped running

2. She was holding his hand

3. They were surrounded by men

"Mikan" one of the men spoke evilly

"Reo" Mikan silently replied

_**Name: Reo Mouri**_

_**Alice: Voice Pheromones **_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Rank: N/A**_

_**Ability type: N/A**_

_**Notes: He works for AAO only difference he is the same age as the rest.**_

"How did you get into the academy?" Mikan asked getting in front of Natsume.

"Hmm what's this you got a boyfriend here?" Reo asked amused

"How did you get into the academy, Reo?" Mikan re-asked showing no fear

"We have our ways." He smirked mischievously

"I can tell." She replied back

"Now state your business."

"You" he simply replied.

"_**She**_ wants you for the AAO, Sadly she wants you unharmed but she did say I can play a little" He smirked and snapped his fingers. The men started closing in on her and Natsume threatening them with their weapons.

"Oi! Little girl what the hell is happening?!" he quickly ask

"Do you do missions?" she quickly asked him

"Missions? No"

"Good, if a guy named persona ask you if you want to do missions say no. Understand?" she told him quickly he looked at her confused.

"Mikan stop talking to your boyfriend before you really do get hurt." Reo told her as one of the men try to knock her down.

She quickly dodged and hit the man in his stomach, making the man fall to his knees and spit blood out

"Wait what the hell you think I can't fight? I can fight ,little girl I can help you!" Natsume told her as one of the men try to knockher down

Her brunette locks were covering her dull chocolate orbs

"I never need help and I'm defiantly not going to start getting it now" She told him as she created a barrier around him.

He couldn't move his feet they were as if they were glued to the floor

"Oi!! Nani Yatteru?" he asked her

"Taking extra precaution" she told him walking away form him

"You don't need to know, you don't need to see…the darkness I'm in..." she whispered the last sentence as she got into her fighting stance…..

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Hey guys/girls I hope you enjoyed this chapter n hoping you are looking forward to the next I'm sry this chapter isn't as thrilling as probably many of you expected to but I'm sick and on medicine so I know this chapt isn't the best i noe its short but please dont kill (cries waterfalls lol). But atleast i updated right?

please look forward to more in the future n I hope many of you can review

Well that's it happy Halloween!!

I hope you guys/girls enjoy or enjoyed Halloween

You wanna share some of that candy with me? Lol j/k or am I? 0.o

Well I hope you guys/girls stay/ed safe and have/had fun

Well that's it for now please remember to review

Ja Ne.


	5. How about a Deal?

Hey peoples!!!! Wats up? Im sry I haven't updated in forever I've been busy with lots of things. I hope you all had/have happy holidays n I wish you all A happy new year. I have decided to update at least once or twice every month and I hope many of you are still keeping track of this fanfic. I'm sry it took forever. So to make it up to you all I'm going to try n make it super interesting k?

And so now thnxs to the following ppl who reviewed

**crimsonMoonlight20**

**love-mikan**

**FcS**

**Her star-lit starlite dreams**

**gabyrendon**

**meliss66**

**Olympiangirl**

**Tear Droplet**

**oObroken-wingsOo**

**-rYoTseLLe-**

**Konnie**

Thnxs for the reviews I hope I get lots for this one too ^-^ now plz enjoy chapt 5.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Previously in chapter 4

"_**Wait what the hell you think I can't fight? I can fight ,little girl I can help you!" Natsume told her as one of the men try to knockher down**_

_**Her brunette locks were covering her dull chocolate orbs**_

"_**I never need help and I'm defiantly not going to start getting it now" She told him as she created a barrier around him.**_

_**He couldn't move his feet they were as if they were glued to the floor**_

"_**Oi!! Nani Yatteru?" he asked her**_

"_**Taking extra precaution" she told him walking away form him**_

"_**You don't need to know, you don't need to see…the darkness I'm in..." she whispered the last sentence as she got into her fighting stance…..**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter 5

As Mikan got into her fighting stance more men started surrounding her. She dodged attacks while landing some of her own. Some of the men were non-Alice users so she primarily focused on getting those out of the way. First. Although there were to many she kept a steady rhythm punching kicking and throwing them over. She couldn't use her guns no matter how much she wanted to Natsume was right there and that would probably traumatize him. Or so Mikan thought.

While Mikan was still fighting Natsume was trying to un-glue himself from the floor to help her but he couldn't he just helplessly watched her beat up all the men. So far he was impressed, he hadn't seen her break a sweat or panic. As a matter of fact he had never seen a girl fight like she was.

"_I never need help and I'm defiantly not going to start getting it now_" the words replay in his head as he thought. Yet again, she wasn't like any other girl now was she?

While Natsume thought to himself, Mikan was almost done beating up the non-Alice users but she was wasting too much energy. She needed to do something quick to get them out of the way. she was panting a little

"Kuso, my energy is going down since these bastards don't stop coming and I'm using my alice to keep him from moving that's not good at all" she thought as she kicked a guy in the stomach, the force of the kick sending him towards another guy.

"I'm going need to hurry up I might as well just use my Alice to bring them down at the same time or at least most of them I can't waste to much time, school's almost over, there's going to be people coming by soon." Mikan thought quickly in her head.

She closed her chocolate orbs and created a round crystal clear ball in her hand. She opened her eyes, but they were not chocolate anymore they were icy cold blue.

She raised the ball in the air and the ball shattered into tiny pieces of sharp icicles, which immediately headed straight toward all the AAO agents killing more than half of them. All that left were Alice users now.

"Dam, I used to much energy." Mikan was now on the floor on her knees panting hard coughing. But then she quickly got up and did the same thing she did before this time mumbling

"Not to much, Not to much." Over and over

After all the remaining agents were taken, care all that was left was her, Reo, and the one guy standing next to him. Reo smirked as he nodded pleased at what he had just seen

"Couldn't expect less than that nice job, Mikan but it's to bad you used to much energy. Now with this I'm pretty sure you're going to fail" he laughed as the guy next to him started creating doubles of himself

"Doppelganger Alice…dam" Mikan cursed as she got in her fighting stance once more dodging every hit possible. However, she was already tired and her energy used up she was bruised and bloody up from the hits she couldn't dodge on time but still she held up until She was hit in the stomach, the air taken out of her lungs. She was about to fall on the floor gasping for air when a pair of arms catch her bridal style.

All off the sudden a deafening alarm when off through out the whole school.

"OI lets get out of here now…we got her now" She heard the person carrying her say

"Dam.." Mikan mumbled to weak fight back, her after- Alice effect kicking in.

"Oi! I suggest you give her to me, unless you want to get burn." Said the last voice she heard before giving in to the darkness.

**0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**1 HoUr LaTeR**

"Were am I?" a brunette though to herself, Her eyelids to heavy to open. She defiantly was not alone, she heard voices, and she was still being carried. In that instant she remember what had happened. "_Fireboy….." _she thought, she then tried to focus on the voices

"A job well done, thank you for protecting my precious Shiro Neko mr..Whats your name?" an emotionless voice asked

"Hyuuga, Natsume" the teen emotionless as well answered back.

"Well , it seems you have talent how would you like to join the dangerous ability type?" Persona said evilly smirking

**0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Well thats it for now sry it isnt very long actually its very short -.-" i am so very sry to leave a cliffy too but there fun lol but i already started on the 6th chapter so please look forward to that. Please remember to review and I hope n plan to make the next chapter longer so yea look forward to it k? thnxs for reading I hoped you enjoyed

Also those of you who are read "when things work differently" I'm kinda having writers block for that story so I might not update soon so I'm very sry –bows-

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL N ALSO HAPPY NEW YEAR

Remember to review k?

Ja ne


	6. A Promise

Hey peoples!!!! Wats up? Im sry the previous chapter was very very short indeed so to make it up this once ill try to make it long k? n I alos updated earlier since the other one is short but Now

thnxs to the following ppl who reviewed in chapter 5.

**crimsonMoonlight20**

**Her star-lit starlite dreams**

**Olympiangirl**

**kisa-tan****kisa-tan**

**angelji**

**konnie**

**oObroken-wingsOo**

And special thnxs to

For reviewing in chapter 1 & 2

**Black-Rabbit921**

**kisa-tan**

**teh-crazeh-one**

**chibi-chan.08**

**thnxs**

Now please enjoy chapter 6

**0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter 5 previously

"Hyuuga, Natsume" the teen emotionless as well answered back.

"Well , it seems you have talent how would you like to join the dangerous ability type?" Persona said evilly smirking

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 6 – Promise**

**Mikans POV**

"**No **don't!!!" I wanted to scream "Don't join the darkness, you don't need to see it, just please don't" I tried to say, but I couldn't my useless body didn't want to listen to me. I started to going unconscious again but I struggled against it, not at least until I could hear his answer.

"I'll think about it" I heard him say, and then I fell unconscious once more.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(still in mikan's POV)

I woke up and this time my body obeyed me. I sat up and looked around showing no emotion what so ever. I realized I wasn't in my room, and it wasn't Hotaru's either. I looked down only to realize I'm not wearing my uniform anymore. I'm wearing a Baggy t-shirt but my school skirt is still on. Were am I? I saw the door and was about to get off the bed when something or more like someone took hold of my arm.

"Sleep" the voice said

I was startled by how serious the voice sounded but I didn't show I was.

"Were am I?" I asked instead

"My room" the person said as I think it's a he voice said? Then even though the room was still dark I recognized the person, it was my new favorite toy

"Fire boy" I said emotionlessly

He turned his head to look at me "what?" he replied back

"Why am I in your room?" I asked curiously

"Why? Are you scared I am going to molest you?" he taunted me

A vein popped in my forehead this arrogant jerk. I'm going to seriously hurt him one of these days

"Of course not, you wouldn't dare" I smirked at him as I got up feeling better already.

"Hmmmm maybe I would" he told me haughtily as he pulled me back on to the bed and held me down by my wrists. He then got on top of me, our faces only separated by less than 4 inches.

"You wouldn't dare" I told him again smirking

"Are you sure about that?" he told me closing the few inches between him and me.

I tried to push him away but it was no good he was stronger than me he wrapped his arms around my waist. And after struggling I unconsciously gave in as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

End of Mikan's POV

**O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Natsume's POV

"You wouldn't dare" she told me taunting

"Are you sure about that?" I told her as I couldn't resist anymore and closed the inches between us.

At first she was trying to push me away but I was still stronger than her. Then It became serious, she stopped struggling and responded to me. I unconsciously wrapped my arms around her thin waist and she put her arms around my neck.

But then Dam……..we had to stop for something they call air. We both separated from each other panting I got off her and rolled to the other side of the bed. The silence was deafing until my alarm clocked rang signaling it was time to get ready for school. I got up and turn it off. I decided to break the silence.

"Still think I wouldn't?" I told her, a smirk played on my face

"Yup I still think you wouldn't," she told me her face not visible as she got off my bed and headed towards the door. She opened the door and before leaving, she told me with a smirk on her face

"Cause that's not called molesting"

END of Natsume's POV

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

**StATuS: Morning **

A certain brunette was in her room getting ready for school, making sure her bruises and a few wounds she had were okay and not serious. After she was done getting ready, she headed out the door. She showed no expression but boredom in her eyes, not even caring to think what happened early, well more like she didn't want to remember, she headed outside toward her sakura tree, when she his presence.

"Persona" Mikan gritted her teeth as he appeared in front of her smirking.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Meanwhile **

A raven hair girl was in front of her computer already ready to go. She was browsing through a few things when a knocked interrupted her. She silently got up a little pissed of who would dare to bother her in the morning. Even Mikan knew that wasn't a good idea.

"Ohayo Imai-san, sorry to bother you early in the morning but I don't know how to get to school yet…………so I was wondering if I can go with you?" Said Ruka blushing as he said the last part but then he looked at Hotaru to see what she was about to say

She was silent for a minute thinking

"It'll cost you though….." she said looking at him straightly

"Sure, ill pay you later when we get allowance." He replied smiling

"wait a sec" she told him satisfied as she went to get a few things after she was done she headed out the door.

They started walking out when Usagi (Ruka's rabbit) jumped into Hotaru arms.

" I think he likes you" Ruka stated

"I guess he does" she replied as she petted him slightly

**0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00**

StaTus: Middle of Classes

Everyone was in their seats watching Narumi give surprisingly a lesson

Mostly everyone was paying attention Keyword: Mostly the ones who didn't already knew this so lets see what their up too…

Mikan was their but she was gazing out the window thinking what happened earlier, she was pissed off.

Natsume who was right next was sleeping (or so it seemed) a manga covering his face, his feet on top his desk as usual.

While Hotaru was creating certain inventions that were due in Two weeks since some of her clients' order them, but it was a bit different since she had Usagi sleeping on her lap, she didn't seem to mind.

In addition, Ruka was what it seemed paying attention to what Narumi was saying but he kept mostly side glancing at Hotaru, thinking why Usagi like her so much since he never liked anyone but him and Natsume.

After a while classes ended and it was time for lunch

The whole gang went to lunch

(Yes I mean the whole gang Like Koko Anna Nonoko Etc)

Everyone grabbed their lunch (even Mikan) and went to eat talking laughing

Moreover, Mikan occasionally smirking or silently snickering.

A while later Hotaru who brought along Natsume and Ruka joined them.

After she rescued them from the crazy fan girls

(of course she was going to get paid)

They were all introduced and stuff when yet again Usagi left Ruka and this time jumped on Mikan. Mikan didn't seem to mind so they just left Usagi there. 5 Minutes before lunch was about to end. Mikan got up and gave Usagi a last pet before she gave him back to Ruka.

"Ruka-pyon he's yours I presume?" Mikan told him as she gave him the Bunny.

"Ruka-pyon?" The whole gang thought sweat dropping

Ruka just laughed

"Thanks sakura-san"

"Mikan," she told him Ruka caught on quickly

"Hai…..Arigato Mikan-san"

Mikan just nodded and gave Hotaru _"the look" _. Hotaru Sighed and nodded

She understood

"Come back to my room afterwards Baka." She told her

"kk, Ja ne guys, I have stuff to do." Mikan told the gang

The gang nodded and as soon as Mikan was out of their sight They sighed.

"Again Huh?" Koko Told Hotaru

"Looks like it." She replied

"Hopefully it doesn't end like last time" Anna said

Everyone nodded, except Ruka and Natsume they didn't catch on

"Again?" Natsume this time asked

"Info is gonna cost 150 rabbits Hyuuga." Hotaru said coldly

"Tch, fine next allowance" He told her

Hotaru satisfied told him "That Baka is probably going on another mission."

The whole table had gone quiet now and were the only persons in the lunch since everyone already left to class

"Then what do you mean, "Hopefully it doesn't end like last time"." Ruka this time asked

"Well before when she first started going on missions she would be ok, a scratch here and there but lately now she comes injured a lot to the point she almost passes out, it appears that she….." Hotaru who was looking at her food stopped talking she was saying to much, not like her.

"Appears that what?" Natsume wanted to know more

"Mind your own business" Hotaru said coldly now regaining her composure as she stood up threw her plate away and exited the lunchroom

The whole gang was quiet. They silently got up and went to class

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0**

**O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**STaTuS: Afternoon, Around 5pm**

"Mission accomplished," Reported an out of breath brunette holding her arm.

"Excellent, before dismissed please Bring Hyuuga Natsume here," Persona said

"What about the deal Persona?" Mikan said coldly

"This doesn't concern that" he replied simply

"…" she was about to walk away when his voice interrupted

"It's an order, unless you want me to do "_**that**_"" Persona stated

"Tch" Mikan said as she jumped from tree to tree. Leaving persona smirking there.

Mikan who was close to the dormitory stop by her sakura tree to rest for a minute and heal herself. She was bleeding from her arm from a gunshot that hit her. As she was about to climb up she notice someone was up there.

She got on her guard as she climbed up

When she was about to strike she notice it was Natsume

"Tch. Oi what are you in MY tree." She told him as she sat at the opposite tree branch.

"it doesn't have your name on it" he told her with out looking at

"That's not the point," she told him annoyed, her arm hurting.

"Then what is" he told her looking at her and for the first time noticing her holding her arm blood coming from it.

"Oi! What's wrong with your arm?" he said now coming closer to her to see it.

Mikan moved it away

"Nothing" she told him

"It was from the mission right?" he told her a little bit or worrisome in his voice but she didn't notice.

"Somebody wants to see you I was order to bring you to him," she told him

jumping gracefully from the tree holding the pain in.

Natsume soon followed saying nothing until Mikan made it to the part of the forest were she stopped.

With out looking back she told him

"If you keep going ahead you'll find the Him. Before I go there's one thing I need you to promise me, you're not going to accept the offer he made you."

She said turning around to look at him

"Why?" he simply asked

Her bangs cover her chocolate orbs.

"You don't need to know, nor see the darkness that is only offered here.

Don't get closer to it, otherwise there's no way out." She told him

"Now promise me You Wont…….Natsume" She said his name for the first time

Natsume now had his raven bangs cover his own crimson orbs.

He knew she was dead serious

"I…….promise…" he said finally looking at her

Mikan looked at him for a minute. Then she smiled at him, a true sincere smile that made Natsume's heart skip a beat.

"Arigato." She told him as she started walking away.

When she walked away and no longer visible, Natsume's bangs cover his eyes once more and finally whispered

"I promise……To try and rescue you from the darkness that has now way out,…." He finally said as he went to find the person.

**0000o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hey guys HEres chapter 6 I hope you guys enjoyed it

I made this one a little longer to make up for the last one that was way to short. I hope you guys like it. Remember to review Please. Thnxs

Happy new year to everyone

So that's it see you in chapter 7

Review pls Ja ne


	7. something mysterious

**(Edit**: **Okay HI guys I know its been a while but yeah Hi sry it looks like I made a few mistakes and rushed to much so im stuck on wat to do. So I decided I shall edit chapter 7 so I can quickly upload chapter 8 and 9.**

**In chapter 7 a lot of u have told me u want to see how deeper and closer Mikan Natsume Hotaru and Ruka have gotten so I shall grant that wish for everyone who asked for it.**

**So right now as u read everything is the same or maybe not? Lol Luna and my new character wont be in here until I need them so yea Pls read this chapter again n review if u like I really appreciate that if u do!!! **

**N a promise chapter 8 will be up no later than Sunday or Saturday. Now I hope u guys enjoy) **

Well before we begin, I would like to say thanks to the following ppl who review:

**HoNeY- **hahaha no I haven't stoped sry I just haven't had time to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter n thnxs for reviewing.

**sweetlollie****-****- I do feel special I was the first person you wrote a review for so thnxs I dedicated this chapter to you n welcome to fanfiction ^-^ **

**WordlessDreams****- thnxs **

**iimAdOrKabLe****- actually I notice Hotaru is very nice 0.0 ill try to change that. Thnxs for the review **

**angelji****- lol yea I think its to sweet . cuz if u think about it Natsume wouldn't say that would he? 0.o yet again…..nvm LOL thnxs for the review.**

**senichio-san24****- lol hmmmm youre right it would be to complicated yet again you gave me some very awesome ideas ^-^ so I dedicate this chapter you ^-^ **

**Babulicious****- lol thnxs for the review **

**Addikted**** - lol thnxs im glad u like it n enjoy this chapter **

**natsumexmikan43vr**** - lo lima try my best to update fast. Lol but the funny thing is I already had this chapter n the next planned out I planned it out in class when I was sssoooo bored n I came home n I put that paper inside my Gakuen Alice manga for later n safe keeping n I lost It . I was like CrP!!!!! so now im remembering wat I wrote. Well sry to bore u now enjoy the chapt ^-^ n thnxs for reviewing **

**konnie – lol he might thnxs for the review**

**germainelera****- lol thnxs ill try my best **

**oObroken-wingsOo**** - lol you have a point senpai so ill think ima change a few things thnxs**

**cherry – lol um I sorta understood but not really lol sry kinda sow here **

**Olympiangirl****- lol sry n thnxs for the review ill try to update faster **

**Dawn's sorrow**** – u noe mchll u change ur penname to much but I still wubs u lol (friend way lol) lol maybe he wont well see ******

**crimsonMoonlight20****- lol well you see soon enough n thnxs ill try to keep it up ^-^**

Thnxs a lot. I hope I get lots of reviews in this chapt too ^-^

**So like I told ****senichio-san24**

**I got a lot of ideas form him/her n so I dedicate this chapter to **

**senichio-san24**

**enjoy ^-^**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

**Previously on chapt 6 **

_**Her bangs cover her chocolate orbs.**_

"_**You don't need to know, nor see the darkness that is only offered here.**_

_**Don't get closer to it, otherwise there's no way out." She told him**_

"_**Now promise me You Wont…….Natsume" She said his name for the first time**_

_**Natsume now had his raven bangs cover his own crimson orbs.**_

_**He knew she was dead serious**_

"_**I…….promise…" he said finally looking at her**_

_**Mikan looked at him for a minute. Then she smiled at him, a true sincere smile that made Natsume's heart skip a beat.**_

"_**Arigato." She told him as she started walking away. **_

_**When she walked away and no longer visible, Natsume's bangs cover his eyes once more and finally whispered**_

"_**I promise……To try and rescue you from the darkness that has now way out…..." He finally said as he went to find the person.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He silently kept walking were he was told do so, when he finally saw the man he was suppose to talk to.

"," Persona said, coming out of the shadows

"have you made your decision?"

"……" he stayed silent, thinking

"_Why am I hesitating? I already know I'm going to say yea…….to help her , _

"_You don't need to know, nor see the darkness that is only offered here._

_Don't get closer to it, otherwise there's no way out" _her words ran through his head repeatedly

He looked to the side and finally spoke

"I'm not interested now….maybe next time." He walked away not waiting for a response. A few minutes later he disappear from eye view

"Next time indeed……you're not getting away" Persona hissed silently, and disappeared in to the night.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00**

Mikan was breathing heavily; she _tried_ to make her way to her sakura tree, but she was loosing a lot of blood, and her vision was becoming hazy. She rested against a tree for a second taking a deep breath and she closed her eyes for a minute.

"_**thud**_" a sound that no one heard as the brunette fell unconscious in her own pond of blood…………

**^^^^^^^-------------------------^^^^^^^**

**Mikan's dream**

_**Yuka's usually honeys colored eyes were now dark and dazed. She pulled the hammer followed by the trigger and a shot was heard through out the whole house!**_

_**Mikan barged through the door and saw her father falling backwards blood dripping from his mouth and were he was shot, near the heart. Mikan catch him before he touched the floor. She dropped to her knees. She could not support her father's weight. Her bangs covered her chocolate hazel orbs she was not stupid she knew what was happening and what was going to happen to her father. Silent streaming tears came drizzling down out of her now dull orbs.**_

_**Mikan did not looked up to see her mother**_

"_**This isn't my mother, daddy what happened to mommy?" Mikan sadly asked her father **_

_**Who was on the verge of death, breathing heavily.**_

_**Mikan looked up, tears glistening in her eyes but they were not the cheerful and bright eyes she used to have. These were cold and full of hatred.**_

_**Mikan was angry, the Gun Yuka was pointing towards her and her father burst into flames and it melted in a blink of an eye**_

_**A sudden force threw Yuka against the wall making her cough up blood and fall to the ground unconscious. **_

_**Mikan felt her father stirred in her arms. HE was Alive!**_

_**She looked down and more tears came streaming down silently. **_

"_**I'm sorry Otou-Chan because of me she shot you." She told her dad silently.**_

"_**I need to take you to the hospital Otou-Chan." More tears came streaming down her angelic face.**_

"_**No, it's to- pant- late I won't -make it-pant-pant-let me-be –pant-." Her dad started breathing heavier.**_

"_**I love –pant-pant-pant-pant You and –pant- your mother –pant- pant- Mikan always -pant - remember-–pant-pant-pant…………………Ok?" she nodded and her father breathed in his last breath and let go he was gone….." **_

_**End?**_

"Otou-Chan?" she unconsciously whispered, as she sat up in the bed she was resting on. Only to be blinded by the white light when she opened her eyes and realized it was only a dream.

"….." she looked around and saw nothing but white walls and curtains. The smell of sterilizers reached her nose.

"Hospital." She heard some one say.

She looked were the voice came from, and only to be greeted by Ruby red eyes staring at her.

"_Hyuuga?_" she thought……

She looked down and saw her arm bandaged

She sighed and laid back down

"Sleep," she heard him say

"….." she didn't reply but obeyed she had no energy to fight.

As she was about to doze off, she saw him shivering….

"Was he cold? The **great **Natsume Hyuuga." she thought with a smirk

"Oi! Hyuuga!!" she grabbed his attention.

"What is it?" he asked trying not to shiver.

"Come over here." She ordered him

"…." He got up to see what she wanted.

When he got near her she moved to the side and opened her blanket,

"Get in.," she simply said

"What?" he asked a little surprised but he didn't show it, well at least tried not to.

"Get in." she simply restated

"…" He looked at her, and then understood something. He then grabbed the blanket and lay down on the bed. Although the bed was small, they were laying back down strangely comfortable.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she dozed off.

Natsume smiled a bit before he himself found himself dozing off.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0ooooo00oo00o0 **

**3-4Months later…..**

Time went by and Natsume and Mikan got closer. They fought most of the time but somehow always ended up smirking, play fighting, or just plain retorting back. While Ruka and Hotaru somehow got close themselves

(A/N well point being They hanged out with each all 4 together or sometimes the 2 (Mikan n Natsume or Ruka n Hotaru) And they usually stuck together when it comes to be in group work or partners.)

**StaTus: Morning**

It was early sunny day; everyone was already in their seats paying attention towards their teacher (or maybe because he just threaten to use his Alice.)

"Okay class I Have very **AWSOME** news!" Narumi told the class excitedly as he clapped his hands, but his smile soon disappeared when he notice one of his students was not present. "_Wait were is she? Hmm I don't remember her having a mission…" _ Narumi thought as he looked at the empty space right next to a certain flame caster who was currently in his sleep position with a manga over his face. He was still deep in thought until someone threw a paper ball to get his attention.

"What the?" he said out loud when he remember he was still in front of the class. "Oh Yea sorry" He giggled girlishly, while the whole class sweat dropped at his reaction.

"Were was I? Oh yes very awesome news" he repeated again

"Okay, Now back to the important business, it appears that this week there's going to be a special event, now before you get to excited let me explain….." He didn't finish his sentence the door flipped open. Moreover, there stood the figure for a minute, then the person walked in it was Sakura, Mikan yes, she came in walking normally towards her desk. Narumi sighed in relief as he saw her and smiled, then he happily Stated,

"Nice to see you here Mikan." Everyone turned around to see her but they gasped

Narumi's smile quickly disappear as he saw her with bruises in her legs, wrist, and neck.

She ignored Narumi and the rest and continued toward her seat. She sat down and reclined against her seat. Taking a deep breath and sighing,

"Ok class about the Exciting news." Narumi continued the class but not so excited anymore.

Natsume heard a sigh and woke up. He peeked through his manga and saw Mikan. He noticed her bruises and cuts. He was shocked (_**Didn't show it though**_) last time anyone knew Mikan didn't have a mission. "_Did she_?" He pondered

"Oi! polka," He poked the brunette in the rib. She was falling asleep.

She looked at him with a bored look on her face.

"What?" she as emotionlessly

"You had a mission?"

" Yea," she simply replied resting her head against her desk.

"And you didn't tell me?" he ask kind of annoyed

"Persona gave me an urgent mission need to be done, I didn't have time." She didn't apologize

Natsume frown

"Why are u hurt so badly?" He touch one of her cuts.

Mikan flinched but didn't say anything about it.

"Mission was harder than expected." She said quietly

The bell rang meaning homeroom was over. Everyone got up and left except her, Natsume, (Ruka and Hotaru aren't there)

"Hard?" Natsume asked

"Not important," she stated simply closing her dull chocolate orbs.

The way she said not important made Natsume really ponder, there was something defiantly mysterious about it.

Then it was quiet for a minute all of the sudden Mikan sat up and sighed.

"Before Hotaru notices," she whisper to herself

She started healing her notice able bruises and cuts.

"Why didn't you do that before coming to class?" Natsume asked

"……….."

A second bell rang and classes were about to start again Mikan decided to skip since she didn't feel like being in class.

She got up but was about to fall face down on the floor if a certain teen hadn't catch her by her arm. She turned around and weakly said

"That's why"

Natsume sighed.

"Here get on my back." Natsume said emotionlessly

Mikan blinked, trying to under what he said, she hesitated but at the end, she gave in and weakly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Where to?" He ask her but she was already asleep on his back.

He smiled a tiny bit. Her sleeping figures look so peaceful and worry free.

He found himself blushing a bit but chose to ignore it.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A Few Days Later**

Everything was back to Normal. Ruka and Hotaru were with Mikan and Natsume at their favorite sakura tree. Mikan was all better and fine. She was on her favorite branch, reading. Natsume was on his favorite branch sleeping with a manga over his face. Ruka was playing with the Few birds around there and Hotaru well she was secretly taping that for money.

They were enjoying there time there, but then a sudden presence disturb Mikan. She quickly Took out 5 Shuriken(_**Ninja throwing stars**_) and threw them at the apple tree in front of her sakura tree.

Natsume was woken up by the noise and Ruka was alarmed.

Hotaru already knew who it was. Mikan always reacted this way to _**that**_ person.

The person in the tree, expertly dodge the shuriken and landed gracefully on the ground. Reveling himself

"Persona," Mikan Gritted through her teeth

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo00oo0o0oooo0o0o00o0o0o0o**

**O0o0o00o0o0o00o0**

Ok Heres the edit of chapter 7 I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Im sry I haven't updated its just that I've been really busy. I know you guys don't want to hear excuses but yea. By busy I mean

1. Creating 2 more G.a Alice stories that will soon be uploaded here (hopefully)

2. I've been reading a lot of Artemis Fowl and I might create a stry of that too!

3.I didn't have any ideas since I rushed a bit but that's fixed now

I hope you guys can review and Thnxs to the ppl who reviewed in The old Chapter 7 dotn worry Dramam will be coming next chapt. That's were it gets good lol I hope u guys enjoyed this chapter 8 coming ur way soon

Promise.

I hope you guys can Review

I really appreciate that .

**crimsonMoonlight20**

**Yoyo-chan**

**Tear Droplet**

**oObroken-wingsOo**

**konnie**

**Olympiangirl**

**JigokuAi**

**l****uvnstuff101**

Notlikethem

Thnxs

See you next chapt

Ja~Ne


	8. 8Can't someone protect me?

?OK Hey Guys Alwaysbtheir here I'm glad many of you enjoyed chapt 7. N now like promised heres chapter 8 were things will start to happen but there not going to be obvious. So you Better pay attention lol

First though thnxs to the ppl who reviewed in chapter 7

luvbrrs

Saikono-san

Shiro-Tenshi563

Xxdarkness-angelxX

broken-wings.

Notlikethem

luvnstuff101

JigokuAi

Olympiangirl

konnie

oObroken-wingsOo

Tear Droplet

Yoyo-chan

crimsonMoonlight20

THnxs a lot im really glad i got many reviews!

I hope you guys enjoy this chapt ill try to make it long

Now enjoy

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Previously on chapter 7

**A Few Days Later**

_**Everything was back to Normal. Ruka and Hotaru were with Mikan and Natsume at their favorite sakura tree. Mikan was all better and fine. She was on her favorite branch, reading. Natsume was on his favorite branch sleeping with a manga over his face. Ruka was playing with the Few birds around there and Hotaru well she was secretly taping that for money.**_

_**They were enjoying there time there, but then a sudden presence disturb Mikan. She quickly Took out 5 Shuriken(Ninja throwing stars) and threw them at the apple tree in front of her sakura tree. **_

_**Natsume was woken up by the noise and Ruka was alarmed.**_

_**Hotaru already knew who it was. Mikan always reacted this way to that person.**_

_**The person in the tree, expertly dodge the shuriken and landed gracefully on the ground. **__**Reveling himself**_

"_**Persona," Mikan Gritted through her teeth**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo00oo0o0oooo0o0o00o0o0o0o**

**O0o0o00o0o0o00o0**

**Chapter 8**

Mikan quickly jumped off the tree branch and landed right in front of Hotaru and Ruka. They both stood up, Natsume landed on Mikan's' side as soon as he recognized Persona.

"What do want? " Mikan spoke with pure hatred in her voice; she took one-step forward so she was in front of Natsume.

Persona smirked

"It appears you are needed for **another** important mission."

The 3 teens in the back were confused of what was happening

"**Another?"** they thought but remained silent.

"Meet me at the spot no later N0 later than 10 minutes." He said and disappeared into the shadows.

Mikan stood there, silent for a minute. Her bangs covering her chocolate dull orbs.

"Mikan" The 3 teens said at the same time

"Hn?" she answer still Looking at were persona was standing earlier

"Mikan didn't you just comeback from one today earlier on?" Ruka asked

"Don't you have one today at midnight?" Natsume stated

"……"

There was silence

She sighed quietly

"I'll see you around" She finally told them as she started to jump from tree to tree towards the dorms.

The 3 teens stay silent staring at the silhouette of their friend disappear into the shadows of the darkness that envelop her………

O0o0ol0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o1o0o0o0o0oo0

**STaTuS: Mission **

Mikan in no less than 5 minutes was at the spot were she was suppose to meet Persona.

She was given info on her mission and a detail of what she was looking for and what was she suppose to get.

"This mission is important. DO NOT fail…. Lately you've been failing missions after missions….I didn't train you for nothing, after those two new _**recent **_ students came to this academy, you've have started failing important missions." He told Mikan coldly

"……"

He continued

"If you happen to fail once more, _**the principal and I**_ will have no other option but to remove the "Things" that get in the way." Persona used is Alice on the file he had made Mikan study for a few minutes, the file dissolved into tiny black specks of dust.

Mikan stood there looking unaffected by persona's word but the truth was, she was feeling sick, she knew persona and the principal wouldn't even think twice before doing something like that.

She had to be more careful, she had to be more cautious, she could not risk persona's threat.

She turned into her mission mode, and headed out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

**STaTuS: G.A Lunch break**

It was still lunch break but 3 certain people were in no mood to eat. They were all to busy in their own thoughts. Subconsciously they headed earlier to their next class. Which they found empty, well almost. There was a certain mind reader sleeping on his desk Or so it seem

_Name: __Yome Kokoro_

_**Alice: Mind reading**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Rank: 2 Star**_

_**Ability type: Latent Ability Class  
**_

_**Notes: Its in actual fact that Koko is very close to Mikan and Hotaru ( In this story lol) I haven't showed him a lot but you probably will be seeing him a lot with Mikan and other Hotaru (depends on what comes up but don't think its weird when Mikan or Hotaru treat him differently)thought a few chapters ahead he will not be ooc but sometimes he will be.**_

**Koko POV.**

'_mmmm whats up with all the noise_ ' I thought to myself covering my ears. I opened my eyes but to see the class empty

'What the?' I said but not loudly it turns out it wasn't noise it was just 3 certain people think very loudly. I groaned thank god Mikan gave me nullification stone so I wouldn't have to get a headache every time people thought to much. I was about to activate the Alice stone that was now in my hand when I actually payed attention to the thoughts trying to figure out who's who.

Apparently they are worried about someone. Yup all 3 of them, I frowned trying to figure out who. I then focused on Hotaru she would kill me if she knew I was reading her mind but I think she wont if I can help.

She was thinking about……….Mikan. Finally a name. Apparently she was worried something is happening to Mikan. She's been on a lot of missions before but no matter how many times in the same day she was sent. She always returned Tired but mission completed and not really injured. A few scratches here and there but it was all good. And now these past months she comes injured and punished for reasons Mikan avoided to talk about. She frowned. If she kept being punished that wouldn't be good…. That was the last thought I heard before she turned around to look at me but It still looked like I was sleeping in my desk. So she gave a small sighed and started reading a book that appears to have come from her desk.

Ruka and Natsume seem to be having similar thoughts. Mikan this Mikan that. What's happening to her and so on. I was already getting a headache for paying attention to their thoughts so I activated the Alice stone in my hand. 'Thank you Mikan' I thought to myself smiling a little but then soon realized I was actually a little worried too. Form what I just heard something was going on with Mikan. I haven't talk to her in a while since she's been busy. Looks like its time for me to find time to talk to her.

While I was thinking the class bell rang snapping me out of my thoughts. Just then students start to come in and sit. Next in came Frog dude.

'Great, I love math.' I said sarcastically to no one in particular.

**End of pov**

000000000000o0o0o0o0oooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**S.T.A.U.S : Mikan's Mission **

Mikan was sitting in a limo, waiting to arrive to a destined place to pick up a certain person or _**persons. **_She frowned she wasn't sure anymore. She was tired and felt sick. They arrived at the airport and Mikan was just to wait to make sure the person or people at this case get in the limo safely and made it safely to the academy.

Mikan arrived and picked up the 'guest' she couldn't tell if it was a girl or boy. The person was wearing a hoodie and a face mask although it appeared they were the same age. They got into the limo quietly, not a word spoken. Until the person finally seem to spoke breaking the silence in the limo

"Name?" the person asked. Mikan remained emotionless. It appear to be a boy.

"Shiro Neko." She told him. He frowned.

He was about say something when the limo came to a screeching halt. Mikan quickly took out her Berettas 92 from their holster, taking them of safe mode.

"Situation?" she asked the driver "There's a few agents in front of the limos outside it appears that they armed." The Driver said nervously.

The unknown teen was quite. He was a bit startled when he heard Mikan pull the hammer (once again not the trigger but the hammer the thing you pull before shooting) of the guns she appeared to have in her hand. He heard what the driver said and was neutral he really didn't mind of the sudden halt that actually seem to be dangerous .The academy assure him he would be safe since he was being escorted by the best of the best. He smirked, he was more curious than scared, lets see what this girl can do.

Mikan quickly got off the limo but now by the door but by the limo's roof. She quickly pulled the cover on top and easily pulled herself up from the limo's floor. She quietly but quickly snipped the people in front of the limo. Then frowned when she realized more people were coming. She sighed and told the driver to quickly drive away as soon as he saw a clearing, she would quickly catch up later. The driver Nodded in response.

The teen Actually enjoyed seeing Mikan fight 5 guys at the same time. He thought the way she fought was actually quite interesting indeed. He found himself smiling to himself. Amused. How unusual for him he thought to himself.

This time using hand-to-hand combat moves. Mikan cleared a way for the limo to pass by. The limo sped up and she realized that most of the agents were following the limo.

"_So he's that important?"_ she thought to herself as she created a fire ring to let the limo get fast away to the academy. She burned half the agents left. And she suddenly felt tired. Just tired of all the things she had to put up with just to protect those she loved. She always was the one that protected others. But why couldn't just once…….just once…someone protect her?

Mikan was fighting in a daze repeating the same thing repeatedly. "C_an't some one protect me for once_?"

As Mikan finished the last Agents she was heavily injured with bruises and a few cuts. She teleported herself to the limo, were the driver asked if things were taken care of.

She nodded showing no emotion in her face but struggling to stay conscious she used her fire Alice a lot. Dam what was happening to her?

The teen in the car just stared at her, surprised to see her injured. The best of the best do not get injured do they?

"Are you ok?" The teen asked sort of concerned, but it was hard to tell.

Mikan sighed and nodded to tired to talk.

They finally made it to the academy. Were Mikan personally escorted the teen to Narumi ~ sensei who was waiting by the entrance. He was very concerned about Mikan but she told him She was fine and need to report to persona. He finally let her go and was about to take the teen inside the middle division. When Mikan stopped and said

"Sakura, Mikan." He smirked

"Artemis Fowl." She nodded

And left to report to Persona, struggling to Jump from tree to tree.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Persona was leaning against a tree waiting for his favorite Toy. He was growing impatient when he heard a noise. He heard his Shiro Neko do a flip of a tree and landed right by his feet. He noticed she was struggling to stand. He frowned. She wasn't going to be able to due her next mission at 12 am. (Its about 9:30 pm don't ask -.-" lol)

After Mikan was able to painfully stand she reported.

"Mission completed. Target safely acquired and Is now in Middle school division with Narumi."

" next mission is cancelled you are Dismissed." Persona said with a cold tone.

Mikan Nodded and left. No need to question that. She was tired and needed to sleep.

**0000o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mikan silently went back to her dorm she took a shower to wash of the blood from herself and got ready to sleep.

But the same question ran through head as she gave in to the darkness and fell silently asleep.

"_Can't some one protect me?_

_**000o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Ok hey guys I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I know I said last chapter this chapter would start everything and trust me this the beginning that pointed out a few things because next chapter everything is going to start to unfold (sort of lol)

And for those that know Artemis fowl The series I;m really addicted to that series right now and I'm planning to write a fanfic of it. I hope those AF fans look forward to it. (And No the Artemis fowl here **is **the same one from the original series but it's not a crossover I just really like him and like to use him here for my own different reasons therefore Holly Foaly and the rest will not appear) Sry I would actually like them to cuz H/A forever but yea u get the point but so yea that's why im writing my own fic on Artemis Fowl lol I DONT CLAIM To OWN Him He BELONGS to the wonderfull author Eoin Colfer

well

Anyways once thnxs for reading I hoped you enjoyed

Please Review!


	9. A protector appears with danger around

Hey guys its alwaysbtheir singin back on and wow its been a while i miss this ^-^

Wow 101 Reviews? I am very happy thnk u guys/grils for so many reviews im sry im updating late ive been busy

BUt anyways I've been a bad bad bad Girl *smiles evily*  
U guys Had to really pay attention to this chapter lets see if u can figure it out wats amiss *evil vampire grin*

Anyways thnks to the following ppl i got so many reviews im happy (i wish i could say the same fro my Artemis stry though u guys should check that one out if u can...pls? lol)

Xxdarkness-angelxX

Kisa-bun

Shiro-Tenshi563

kitten1596

herBie-waN

Dunno

Endless Question

Tear Droplet

Twisterr

red devil

^_^

ei141

Olympiangirl

Thnks alot

So now pls enjoy this chapter i''l try to make it long :)

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Previously on chapter 8

hey finally made it to the academy. Were Mikan personally escorted the teen to Narumi ~ sensei who was waiting by the entrance. He was very concerned about Mikan but she told him She was fine and need to report to persona. He finally let her go and was about to take the teen inside the middle division. When Mikan stopped and said

"Sakura, Mikan." He smirked

"Artemis Fowl." She nodded

And left to report to Persona, struggling to Jump from tree to tree.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Persona was leaning against a tree waiting for his favorite Toy. He was growing impatient when he heard a noise. He heard his Shiro Neko do a flip of a tree and landed right by his feet. He noticed she was struggling to stand. He frowned. She wasn't going to be able to due her next mission at 12 am. (Its about 9:30 pm don't ask -.-" lol)

After Mikan was able to painfully stand she reported.

"Mission completed. Target safely acquired and Is now in Middle school division with Narumi."

" next mission is cancelled you are Dismissed." Persona said with a cold tone.

Mikan Nodded and left. No need to question that. She was tired and needed to sleep.

**0000o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mikan silently went back to her dorm she took a shower to wash of the blood from herself and got ready to sleep.

But the same question ran through head as she gave in to the darkness and fell silently asleep.

"_Can't some one protect me?_

**0000o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 9.**

**_A Protector appears? but along with danger.  
_**

"Do you now fully understand the point of your well being staying here?" Persona told the kneeling person before him.

"Yes, I am sure our new friend understands quite well how important his presence is needed, You now know the full story and details." Principal Kuoji Stated. (Elementary school principal in the anime) "now go, For this main mission of yours must start as of today." Persona finished

The person standing before him, Looked up from his kneeling position ( like when u kneel before a king or queen) and nodded determination flickered in his deep blue eyes for a moment,He gracefully arouse from his kneeling position and made a small bow before heading out the door.

**0000o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**S.T.a.T.u.S: Morning, Sakura Mikan's Room**

It was Early morning In MIkans Room when she awoke. Birds were chirpping outside her window, the sun shoned brightly,

She aroused from her bed and Rubbed her sleepy eyes, "How Rare" she thought to herself a small smile playing on her lips. She felt Happy for the first time in what appear tried to think back were it was last time she felt peaceful and happy like she did now. she frowned ever since Natsume and Ruka appeared at the academy shes been given more and more missions. They came a few months ago. she sighed ,no need to ruin her good mood right now. She Got up and walk to her closet getting her uniform, she headed toward her bathroom to get ready.

**000o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**CLass Time**

Everyone was piling in the class all happily and excitedly they heard there was going to a new student coming to the class soon. The girls especiually were excited since they heard it was going to be a boy. After the guys heard this they went back to their regular selfs.  
Mikan by that time was already in class sitting by the window. she was starring outside deep in thought she didnt notice the class came piling.  
All of the sudden she felt a some what dangreous presence. She was about to Turn around and was about to throw a small shuriken she had taken out of her boot when she realised. it was just RUka.

"Whats wrong Sakura-san?" Ruka asked, he seem startled when Mikan took out a shuriken.  
Mikan didnt respond she looked around but no one but her regular classmates were there. It was just Ruka.  
"_Strange_" she thought to herself, maybe her senses were faltering.  
"Nothing" She mildy mumble To Ruka  
"morning by the way." Ruka told her as he went towards his seat

Mikan just turned back to look outside of the window when she felt the strange same dangreous presence but it belong to someone else right behind her.  
She quickly reacted quickly Grabbing the person behind her by the wrist and flipping said person onto the floor quickly twisting his elbow behind his back so he couldnt move nor get up.  
"What the hell?"Natsume said.  
The whole had gone silent, they had just seen what had just happen  
"Ok class settle......" Narumi walked in when he saw Mikan let go of natsume and basically saw the rest  
Mikan quickly realizing what she did and let go of Natsume  
"....." She was just staring at him Rubbed his Wrist.  
"What was that for Polka?" Natsume ask but annoyance was portrayed in his voice.

Our brunette remained silent, thinking her thoughts interrupted by Narumi sensei

"I dont know if i should or should not ask." Narumi ask in a tiny voice while Sweat dropping anime style The whole class turn around to look at him  
"Anyways Lets all get back to our seats shall we?" Narumi decided to avoid the situation.  
Everyone sighed and went back to what they were doing and Mikan and Natsume went back to their seat. Everything was silent  
Mikan put her legs ontop of the desk (not like a slut but like Natsume does in the anime)  
Natsume was just a bit pissed but sat there frowning.

"Ok class first off all. I would like to announce our New classmate" Every one got excited again  
"Artemis Fowl" In Front of the class a young teen came in hed black Raven Hair,with astonishing but piercing blue eyes, he was an average 5'9, he was wearing The school Uniform in a Neat but messy way that made him look hot. He came in emotionless on guard and quiet

All the girls in the class went crazy they started drooling and squealing except Mikan and Hotaru.  
Hotaru was inventing a new Sort of Weapon, Ruka's bunny was helping her by giving her a few rulers and pens, Holding her blue prints and etc

Meanwhile our favorite brunette was in deep thought and didnt happen to notice the person who was standing in front of the class.

**BAM**

The sound snapped her out of her thoughts and shut the class right up.  
"Now like i was saying" Narumi continue in his usual voice forcing a smile  
"lets please hear our new friend introduce himself"

" I am Artemis Fowl the second. I am 14, i;m a special star and I am a Multi alice user therefore i am in the Dangreous ability class. " No emotion showed in his voice but boredom

"Thank you Artemis before we pick your partner are there any questions for our friend Artemis?" Narumi look around a few hands were raised he picked a random girl

"Umm Fowl-San isnt the Name 'Artemis' a greek goddess name? Meaning isn't your name a girl name?" a Girl bravely asked

Artemis simply sighed how many times as he explained this?  
" 'Artemis' It is generally a female name. You are correct the name is after the greek goddess of Archery every now and then a male comes along with such a talent  
of hunting that earns that right to use the name.I am that male, Artemis the hunter."

Everybody was astonished by his answer who knew it might be a lie but they were pretty sure it wasn't he was in the D.a after all.

"OK now let's see your partner will be....mmmmm" Mostly everyone raised there hand but The main 4 (M,R,H,N)

"_Hmm well i I think its time mikan got a new partner_. _things just might get intersting_ Narumi thought  
"OK Lets see your New partner shall be Mikan sakura" he finally finished  
"Perfect," Artemis smiled as he scan the room and saw the brunette staring back at him emotionlessly  
They locked eyes

most of the girls started to complain

With "What's??" "Why?" "How?"

why sakura always got the hot guys. and so on  
He made his way towards were mikan was seating.  
"Natsume can you please scoot over so Artemis can sit there too.? I'm sure you odnt mind Mikan getting another partner seeing as you've been here for a while already"  
"Mikan didn't agree to be his" he glared at artemis  
"partner. Though" he Finished

"Mikan?" Narumi ask  
Mikan who was still had her eyes locked with Artemis' broke the eye contact and looked back at Narumi sensei  
She shrugged and went back to looking bored.  
"Natsume?" Narumi resumed back to him  
Natsume, who Notice Mikan and Artemis staring at each other silently, didnt like that one bit (oh oh.....lmao)

Natsume Glared at Artemis a sudden Fireball appeared in his hand but was quickly extinguished. The class went silent.  
He looked At mikan Who had snapped her fingers to extinguish the fire ball in his hand, she showed no emotion she put her legs down and Scooted over.  
Natsume Gave her a questioning look  
Mikan gave Artemis a gesture to sit down. He nodded and sat

(So there seating arrangement was like (window,Artemis, Mikan ,Natsume, space to walk through,other,people,desk, Door))

"OK now that thats settle ,since a few of you were missing when i announced a few important things i will now renounce them again as you know we are going to have a very special event you see...." Narumi was once again interrupted by Mikan as she threw a small dagger towards the door.

Just then Persona Appeared.  
"Persona" she spat with venom in her voice  
Artemis was a bit startled in the way she said his name. Shouldn't she be nice towards this teacher especially?  
Unless they were keeping her in the dark. How interesting.... he thought to himself

Persona Took the small dagger out of the door.  
"Ah My shiro-Neko You never fail do you?" Persona Told her coldly  
Mikan just glared at him. He threw the dagger back at her. She catch it between her fore finger and index, blood drizzled down as she return it to were it belong (remeber she has a weapon belt under her skirt with her berretas)

She inwardly cursed and was about to put a hanker chief to dry the blood up when Artemis gave her his. She Mumble a silent thanks  
and used it to clean the blood and wrapped her fingers with it.  
"Shiro Neko come" Persona finally said he turned around to walk away but he also added  
"You to Mr. Fowl" And with that no more was said

Mikan silently got up followed by Artemis and walked towards the door.  
Leaving everyone staring and a furious Natsume

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As Mikan and Artemis followed Persona. Artemis Took hold of Mikan's injured hand, startling her for a minute.  
He held her hand for more than a minute and then let go.  
Mikan Notice her cuts were gone and so were a few bruises she had from yesterdays previous mission. She couldn't use her own Alice because she didnt want to suffer from her Alice side effects

"Thanks" she whispered to him silently. She gave him a quick small smile she only gives to her best friend, Sending a small tingle down Artemis spine.  
"No problem." he smiled at her

They Finally made it to the northern Forest were they usually have D.A classes or meetings.  
Persona Finally spoke.  
"Shiro-Neko firstly i would like to say that yes you have a mission."  
Mikan frowned  
"_No shit- sherlock" _she inwardly thought  
"But also i would like to inform you that from now on your Mission partner will be Artemis. We haven't come up with a codename for him therefore you can call him by his name mentally only."  
Mikan didnt mind so she remained silent.  
"here are Mission's details" He handed her a few Files  
"Study the details and rid of all evidence. This mission starts at 12 pm you have Till 4 am. Take the rest of the day off, classes are excused for you both." and with that he left

Mikan Teleported the file to her room.  
"well read it later,lets go eat or something." Mikan said in a neutral im bored tone.  
Artemis nodded  
"Here give me your stuff. Ill teleported them to my room, you can get them later. Cool?" Mikan asked him as he handed her stuff  
Artemis Looked around to were they were.  
"Northen forest is were we are. mainly." mikan told him  
"Rather interesting place to meet isn't?" He finally looked at her  
"Why is it here?"  
"Because since were D.A we meet outside to train and such. or in case either student feel like fighting or something similar happens they need to worry about repairing broken things"  
Mikan started walking back towards the dorm

"So hey Sakura.."  
"Mikan is fine" she interrupted him  
"Mikan, were are heading to? he finished  
"Well i was thinking since we have free time we should go eat since its already 12 then we could just go relax somewhere. till 11"  
"Hmm well i was thinking since you're my partner you can show me around? since i don't really know my way around." Artemis ask as he started walking with her too  
"OR we could just do that." She added at the end with a small smile no one could see with out a magnifier glass  
Artemis smile "Sounds like fun"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

11:15 pm

Mikan was just finishing a slurpee she got from central town from 7-11  
She look at her watch and saw it was 11:15  
Artemis noticed too  
"hmm maybe we should start heading back?" Artemis told her as soon as he finished drinking his own slurpee  
"yea we should its like an half an hour walk back" she told him

(mikans talking to him neutrally once again but just a little bit friendly too like how she talks to Hotaru. and hes talking to her in the same way she is neither so friendly but normal)

They started heading back talking it seemed that during the whole day they spent together they had somehow gotten a bit closer,  
They were talking about a few things when they ran into Natsume Hotaru and Ruka.

"Sakura-san are you ok?" Ruka ask her  
_"Crap i wasnt paying attention to my surroundings like usual"_ Mikan thought to herself  
"Yea im ok" she told him emotionless  
"Did you have a mission?" Hotaru asked like wise  
"Not till 12. I....we " She pointed at Artemis which in this case they all notice him standing next to her  
He just Gave them a small awkward smile as mikan talked, of course Ignoring Natsume's oh-so threading glare he headed towards him  
"were heading back since we have the mission at 12." she finished

"WE as in you and him are going on the same mission?" Natsume said coldly  
"Yea, Pretty much" Mikan in said bored tone not Noticing Natsume's Jelousy

"Well i'll see you guys tomorrow we got to go" Mikan told them as she walked past them  
Dragging Artemis behind her

Her three Friends looked at them go down the road till they disappear  
"She seem kinda out of Character." Hotaru broke the silence  
"H mm You have a point" Ruka added  
"What do you mean "out of character"" Natsume asked curiously  
"Well she seemed more friendly Around That guy" Hotaru told them as she started walking  
"but she always acts like that with us.....doesn't she?" Natsume was now Paying attention to Hotaru waiting for her answer  
Hotaru silently sighed and kept walking towards the 7-11  
"Lets go get slurpees, Ruka you're buying"  
"What? why???" and with that the subject changed  
_"Idiots... hmm it seems she also notice those dangerous presences around them. Something weird is going on....ill research that a bit more later_."

**AFrules-AFrules=Afrules-But-so-does-GA-Lol**

Mikan and Artemis were now in the dorms special star floor.  
"Your room is infront of mine right?" Mikan Asked as she opened her door to enter.  
"Yea." He answered as he picked up his stuff from the couch were mikan had teleported them too.  
"Ok lets see its about 9:45 Lets go get ready and ill meet you in the in front of the dorm in 10 minutes?"  
"sounds Good" He then walked towards the door and closed it behind him

As soon as the door closed Mikan sighed and Dropped on her bed  
"_Wow, i actually had fun_" She gave a small sad smile "_It's been a while since i had...i think i deserved it_"  
She then got up and started getting ready.

She opened one of her Drawers and enter the Password  
A Small lid on top of the open drawer opened and Revealed all her Basic weaponry, Guns, ammo, Daggers, shuriken ,etc  
along side were her mission mask.  
"_Hotaru's latest invention Rocks_" she thought with a smirk as she put the small compartment lid down and everything automatically went back in.

Mikan Quickly got ready as she , tied her Hair in a ponytail and. Spread out her guns in front of her. (I dont remember if i assinged them mission clothes but im pretty sure she does missions in her uniform so yea.)

"_Why does it lately feel dangerous to Be around Ruka and Natsume_?" she thought solemnly  
_"Why does it feel ok to be relaxed and off guard around Artemis_?"  
As she expertly re-assemble them perfectly  
"_Safe_" the word pop into her head while thinking about Artemis.  
"_I haven't been with them for a while because off all the missions i've been getting......Maybe because of that?_" She started loading the bullets into her Berettas' but  
out of nowhere she started coughing Violently,  
Her Beretta fell out of her hands, the bullets roll on the floor, She fell on her knees tightly grippin her chest, SHe Started wincing and sweating. She slowly Got up still coughing, until she made it to her Nightstand and got her medicine. The cough got worse, and all off the sudden she felt something warm on her hand  
"_Blood_" she thought in panic she quickly Grabbed the pills onto of the night stand and drank water. The pain Quickly came back one last time. She Gripped the sheets of her bed before the pain finally disappear . The pain was gone and her gripped relax. sHe was Still breathing hard and sweating though.

She made her way to her bathroom to clean up the blood and sweat she realized there was only 3 minutes left to go before she had to meet with Artemis.  
She then quickly expertly Re-assemble the rest of her weaponry and loaded them. Putting the silencer on , put them on safety mode for now and put them in their holster.  
She then Grabbed her mask The Mission File details and jumped out her window, landing gracefully on a tree branch outside her window. All of the sudden she felt tired. The small attack had actually worn her out.  
"_Whats happening to me?......That used to never happen_." she thought Tiredly

**AFrules-AFrules=Afrules-But-so-does-GA-Lol**

By the time Mikan made it to the front Artemis was already there waiting on top of a tree  
"Right on time i believe" Mikan Smirked  
"By 5 seconds." Artemis retorted Playfully smirking  
"Here Read the Details in the Car we got to hurry." Mikan told them as they Started Jumping From tree to tree towards the main Gate.  
A black Government car was waiting for them (Like those cars from Resident evil apocalypse in the beginning were they retrieve all those important people only)

They quickly got in and The car Started going Towards Said location  
Meanwhile Artemis Read The file

----------

**Objective**: Steals Records, documents**, **Disc** off all** AAO current, Transfer,MIA Students  
**Location**: Building 208 on west Lake shore Drive 6th floor  
**Details**: Tight security a few Alice users and Weapon holders  
Try and get as much other info you can.  
TIme: Report within 6 hours

Dispose of anyone in the way.  
Destroy this file after wards  
----------------------

After Artemis was done reading the file he Turned it on fire and opened the window were he threw the remainder ashes out.  
Mikan raised her eyebrow elegantly  
"What are you're Alices? anyways You said you were a multi-alice user." she asked curiously

00000ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooooo00000

", I submitted the report to _**them**_ but things don't look good." some one stated no emotion played in his voice or aqua blue eyes

The mysterious person #1 was talking to mysterious person #2 who was Playing Gunz tonline on his computer Turned around to look at the other mysterious person 1#  
"What do you mean?" mysterious person #2 cautiously asked  
Mysterious person #1 smirk "It appears the academy is onto us."  
"Onto us as?"  
"Yes, they just might have figured it out..."  
"Things really arent going as planned...." Mysterious person #2 said stating the obvious and return back to playing Gunz  
Mysterious person #1 Rolled his eyes  
"_Nah-You think_?" he thought but instead held his tongue  
"It looks like they are going to send a re-enforcement" Mysterious person #1 said annoyingly  
"Is that so?" mysterious person #2 said with out giving mysterious person #1 a second glance  
"Things just might get interesting" mysterious person #1 whispered..........

**0000oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0ooooo000000**

**S.T.a.T.u.S: Mikan And Artemis Mission**

**(Remember their in mission mode )  
**

"I was able to dismantle Their alarm System and a invisible rays that trigger them" Artemis whisper into a A small communication set he had in his ear.  
"Roger that,Give me a minute." Mikan Replied neutrally as she Shot a Guy with one of her Berettas' 92.  
"Floor 5 Cleared. Meet in stair way 6a in 2."  
"Confirmed."

Mikan started Walking on guard towards stairway 6-A and Met Artemis Coming up the stairs way he had a small computer on his wrist.  
"systems control device" he explained as they were about to start heading up the stairs. Mikan was in front making sure No one was waiting for them on top of the stairs.  
Artemis Notice a few people coming from behind. he quickly turned around, They were Weapon holders Artemis noted. They started shooting but it was already too late For Mikan to react since she was paying attention to the front.

A bullet graced her arm, But Artemis was quick enough to react and pushed mikan and himself down on the floor. Quickly Creating a Wind shield using his Alice.  
He then Created Ice cycles using His water Alice.  
Icicles shot through The wind Shield Taking everybody down instantly.  
"Floor 5 NOW Officially Cleared." He smirk as he got up and help Mikan up.  
"Shut it." She told him holding her grazed arm.  
Artemis was about to heal her when she stopped him.  
"Later. its already late we nee to speed things up."

"Got it. lets go" He helped her up This time he was in front  
"You get the Files and I'll take care of the rest on this floor."  
"Roger that." Mikan told him as he started clearing a way for her to past to a room all the way down.

Mikan Entered the room were she found all the files they needed. But there were to many To take. on the side there was a place were a disc belong. it was empty

"Looking For this?" The door she came in closed behind her  
"Yuka." She spat with Venom in her voice

**ooo0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

Artemis was just finishing Clearing the floor. When he notice the door close behind mikan  
"_Thats never any good._" He told himself  
"_No duh_" His subconscious retorted  
He started to move quickly towards the door.  
He heard her talking through the small communicator they were given but it wasn't to him it was to someone else.  
_"yuka"  
"What the hell are you Doing here?"  
"__Well im trying to stop you from stealing this ofcourse I__ thought i taught my Daughter better than that"  
""__I am Not your Daughter"_

He Quickly started making his way over to the door Eliminating anyone who got in his way with his Alice.  
"Shiro-Neko Objective confirmed?"  
"Negative small situation in Room confirmed" he heard her tell a few minutes  
"On my way" Artemis Reported  
"roger" Mikan confirmed a few minutes later

0000000000ooooo

"what the hell are you doing here?"  
"Well im trying to stop you from stealing this ofcourse" Yuka said in a fake sweet voice. Twiddling the Disc in her hand while the other held a gun pointed at mikan  
"I though i taught my Daughter better than that"  
"_Disgusting_" Mikan thought as she glared at her mother

"I am Not your Daughter"

"_Shiro-Neko Objective confirmed_?"  
"Negative small situation in Room confirmed" She replied  
"_On my way_"  
"confirmed_"_

"I don't have time for _**you**_ right now,"  
"_So this is the Famous Yuka Azumi_" Artemis thought, he had enter the room  
But one day** I WILL KILL YOU** for** Killing FATHER**." Mikan told her coldly her Hand was shaking as she had Her Berettas' pointing at Yuka  
Artemis himself had also taken out His Desert Eagles to point at Yuka.

As soon as Mikan Mentioned her father. Yuka fell to her knees Dropping the Disc and her gun. She was clutching her head, Mikan quickly Jumped ontop of a table and did a back flip landing on 2 feet away from her mother she Grabbed the disc while Artemis Followed and Grabbed Yuka's Weapon Disarming Her.

"Whats Wrong NOW? _**Mother**_" MIkan Spat the last the word with such Venom and hate you would think there was no hate bigger than that.

"Go....." Yuka Moaned holding her head  
"Go now Mikan.............Before they come." Yuka gave her daughter one last look Before passing out  
"Mom.??..." Mikan said, Right there, with that one last glimpse her mother Gave her she swore she saw her mothers once kind eyes....  
She started walking towards her

"Shiro-Neko lets go. They activated a silent Alarm every agent they have is one there way." Artemis Pulled her towards the Window, were they planned to escape.  
"Mom" mikan gave one last try to see if her mom moved  
"Come on." Artemis notice she wasn't going to move  
He picked her up like a princess and they jumped out the window

"Mom" she whispered as Tears silently streamed down..........

**00000ooooooooo00000000000**

After Artemis Reported to persona and got a job well done he took Mikan to her room. Were Mikan was still in a trance like state  
She was silent but you could tell something was bothering her. Artemis was healing a few wounds she had and the bullet scrape she received from earlier.

"Mikan I'm going to go to my room.I'll leave you alone ok?" Artemis told her as he was about to walk away.  
But something stopped him. He saw mikan Holding his hand  
"Stay. please?" Mikan said softly But teary eyed That made Artemis look down so he wouldnt blush.  
He smile and nodded It really seemed like Mikan Needed someone with her right now. He sill didn't understand why Yuka's words had effect her that much at the end but he guessed he would figure it out later.

They both ended up falling asleep on the king size were Artemis ended up Holding mikan as she kept shivering alot.  
Mikan herself didn't know why she was but having Artemis hold her Comfort her  
"_Safe_." the Thought pop up back onto her head.  
"Safe" She mumbled happily as she ended falling asleep her self

Im-starting=to-like-AxM-what-do-you- think?-tell-me-in-a-review-lol

3 hours later Mikans alarm clock went off. it was time to go to school."ughhh." She grumply Got up to use nathroom and get ready when she came back she realised she forgot she fell asleep with Artemis  
"Artemis......Artemis wake up." She rolled him over to the side

"mmm?" Artemis opened his piercing blue eyes  
"Morning" he gave a small sleepy smile at mikan  
"Feeling better?" he asked as he sat up, his uniform was all Wrinkly  
Mikan gave him a sincere smile  
"Yea thanks, and sorry i didnt let you sleep in your room for your first day."

"IT's ok im still tired but its natural from the mission." he added as he got up and stretched  
"Hmm 7:50? huh" he looked at the watch by the night stand.  
YEa "classes dont starrt till 8:30 so go get ready i'll make some breakfast as a thank you." Mikan told him as he made her way toward the kitchen  
"It's ok i'll just eat cereal or something" He started walking toward the door.

"Nah i'll cook im ready anyways just go get dressed for school. and come back to eat" Mikan said pointing at his wrinkly uniform  
Artemis Gave a small Laughter  
"You ok with Chocolate chip waffles?"  
"My Favorite, thanks be back in 15"  
Cool" and with that Artemis left to his room to get ready and Mikan started on the waffle mix.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

As soon as mikan and Artemis Finished breakfast tehy headed towards class were they met up with Hotaru  
They started talking and there was were Hotaru realized Artemis was an Ok guy. She even smiled a bit when they were Discussing a bit of Mechanic Engineering (thats the same thing as an inventor/inventions.) He even agree to help Hotaru work on a nw project she was working on

They made their way to the class they realized they were 10 minutes early though. they went to their seats were mikan after 2 minutes Dozed off while Artemis was reading a book Hotaru had given him a minute ago. Mikan Ended up leaning on Artemis as she Slept.

A few Minutes later Everyone piled in and notice Mikan

"Awww how cute" a few people thought but some other raven hair chap didnt oh oh guess who? (evil smile)  
After everyone piled in the room started getting hotter. A few people opened the windows but it barely helped, Artemis noticed this but didnt ponder on why. He just activated his water Alice (which he could turn into ice) and cool the room down. Everyone sighed in relief

Narumi sensei then came in shortly with another smile in his face  
"Wow its seems like our family keeps getting bigger." He stated after he settled everyone down.  
"IT seems we have another Transfer student." Narumi had everyones attention now. except For Mikans who was sleeping Artemis's who was reading Natsume's who was to busy being Jealous Ruka who was busy playing with his bunny and Hotarus who was desing a blue print she and Artemis were going to work on.

"Everyone Please welcome Luna Koizumi."

A strawberry blonde hair girl came in through the door. She had a smile on her face as she enter she bowed towards the class  
"Ohayo minna-san, Watashi wa Luna Koizumi, Yoroshko?" She gave another small smile towards the class making boys eyes (most of them ) turn into hearts.

(i think I'm going to barf while writing this)

So she was introduced and blah blah blah her alice was classified and due to her health she could not show them her alice blah blah (sry im to lazy to write this part.)  
"So lets see your partner will be.....(Random guys name -here-) PLease sit next to him."  
Luna started to make her way towards were her new partner and seat was going to be when she notice Mikan sleeping on Artemis and Saw Natsume.  
(her partner sits like two desk ahead of Mikan's )  
She past the assigned seat and stopped Right infront of Artemis.  
"I want to sit there." She said in a sweet tone pointing at Mikan's sleeping Figure.

"I'm sorry but that seat is already Taken as you can see." Artemis said Coldly towards Luna (Serves her right :3)  
"There's a seat over there like Naru told you to sit" Natsume added coldly too (haha so there)

Luna Started coughing viciously, Waking up a sleepy Mikan.  
"Wth?" Mikan Murmured as she rubbed her eyes and Noticed Luna there  
"I want to sit there." Luna said again a little less sweetly  
Luna Started coughing viciously......again until she coughed up blood.  
Mikan not doing what to do just sighed and got up but was held back by two certain people Grabbing her wrists

"Sit." Artemis told her Grabbing her left wrist  
"what do you think you're doing?" Natsume added grabbing her Right wrist

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Finally After 2 and a half days of working and pulling an all nighter to finsh half a chapter (i stayed up till 5 AM) only to realised i was typing the wrong chapter -.-)  
Then the next day i spent working AGAIN on the chapter till 3 am i was gonna pull another all nighter but Michelle who some of you might Know convinced me to go to sleep and just work on it al day the next day that way im rested which is like today.  
Well i hope you guys are happy i updated cuz i know i almost gave up and decided to update next week or something lol j.k Well  
if you guys can do me a favor and review?

PLS? i would apreciate it alot i mean i worked really hard!!

So Review pls?  
Thnks so until next time!!!!!  
Oh and tell me what you think are you so far wanting a little bit more of AxM or NxM?

tell me in a review!!!!!! lol  
well good night everyone cuz im Tired its nappy time for me lol

Btw I will add some more NxM scenes next chapter and also no flames pls i work really hard to hear ppl telling me they dont like this chapter and etc

so remeber to review (positively) lol  
Ja ne


	10. The upcoming Storm

Ok hey guys whats up? How you all been? I hope you guys are having a great summer Because I'm not and it looks like school is around the corner to ugh -.-"

Anyways this chapter is actually two chapters combine so technically

this is suppose to be only chapter 10

but i added chapter 11 to it to.

Why? well because both chapters are kinda of boring but dont worry things are going to get good Next chapter (hopefully lol )

So i think this became a long chapter

so i hope you enjoy it (Sorta-ish, a bit at lease)

And i dedicate This chapter to **PRZ**

You'll find out why later lol at the end so

anyways many of you are probably anxious to read so more comments n thnk yous at the end k?

**Previously on chapter 9**

Luna Started coughing viciously, Waking up a sleepy Mikan.

"Wth?" Mikan Murmured as she rubbed her eyes and Noticed Luna there

"I want to sit there." Luna said again a little less sweetly

Luna Started coughing viciously......again until she coughed up blood.

Mikan not knowing what to do just sighed and got up but was held back by two certain people Grabbing her wrists

"Sit." Artemis told her Grabbing her left wrist

"what do you think you're doing?" Natsume added grabbing her Right wrist

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 10 - The upcoming Storm**

Mikan looked at the two boys emotionlessly, she was now sitting down but the whole class was looking at them.

She glared at them (the class) and followed to look at Luna

"The Seats are taken so get lost." Mikan said with a bored look on her face,she took out a book to read

"Narumi~sensei" Luna burst out into tears

"Ah.....Hai?" He sweat dropped

"I want to sit there!" She cried as she pointed to Mikan's seat.  
Mikan looked at her with disgust, Artemis glared at her and Natsume was just staring at the girl in deep thought.

There was silence for a few minutes, nothing could be heard but Luna's sobbing and her vicious cough

"Polka" Natsume finally said "Why don't you just let her sit here and you switch?."

The whole class gasp silently, She glared at him

"Because i decide who sits next to me." She said icily

"If you want to sit with her, then feel free to move two people fit were she's suppose to sit at,"

she finished boredly, turning a page.

"Oi! i didn't mean it like that.I...." natsume was interrupted by Mikan

"End of Discussion," She glared at him and turn around to Luna. Luna was givign her a bad feeling, she was here for no good reason at all she could sense it

"As i said seat taken so Get lost." She turned around to look At Natsume

"and if you want to, you too." She finished coldly

all of the sudden a red flashing light began to blink in the corner of the room

_**Beep. **_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_.

Everyone was looking were the sound was coming from. They saw Mikan and Artemis take a cellular phone out.

All of the sudden all the doors in the class closed automatically.

The class started whispering panicky.

"Code red 47?." Artemis whispered to Mikan

"Intruders." Mikan closed her book

"_**Everyone please Remain Calm we have everything under control For your Safety please remain inside your class. Teachers please Keep your Students from exiting Classes. Also D.A students Please report To Persona- Sensei Immediately. I repeat D.A Students Please report To Persona-Sensei Immediatly**_."

The sudden announcement Finished and everyone got more panicky.

"Lets go." Mikan Told him

Artemis Stood up and put his phone back in his pocket.

Artemis tried to open the door but it was shut tight.  
Mikan went up to the light switch and opened the cover. A keypad was revealed she enter a few numbers and the door Artemis was by opened.

"Be back in a few, Naru lock the door."  
"Be careful." Narumi gave her a concern look.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Artemis and Mikan quickly made there way to the Northern Forest To report to Persona. they were handed there mask and were told details

"There were 10 intruders only 4 remain, one of them believed to be Yuka Azumi"

Mikan's face turned a little bit pale.

"She Stole a few Alices From a few children. They Are still on the grounds being chased and occupied By Cold princess and the the rest. Go to the main gate and don't let them escape with those Alices, Get them back."

Persona disappeared

Artemis and Mikan quickly made there way to the main gate were they saw most of the D.A past out with only 3 people fighting. Mikan Quickly started throwing Shurikens and ice blades while Artemis was Trying block a few attacks that were being sent towards Them

Mikan quickly grew tired, her Alice was staring to tired her out

She took out her Guns from her holster and started shooting While Artemis distracted them with his Fire and ice Alice.

He Killed 2 of the agents while mikan took care of the 3rd one.

Now the only person left standing.......

"Mother?." Mikan lowered her weapons a bit.

Yuka smiled as she created two round Fireballs

"Afraid So." Yuka's hazel eyes were glazed over and Dark.

"Now my Dear daughter Time to sleep For......._**Eternity**_." Yuka said sweetly she threw the Fireballs.

Mikan was frozen of shock

"_This isnt the same voice i heard when she told us to escape... i thought.."_

."Shiro-Neko!!!! abonai." Nobara who was on the floor screamed

**KA-BOOM!!!!!!!**

The explosion shook the Floor and caused a mini-earthquake throughout the academy.

Everybody went towards The window to try and see what happen.

The middle school division got a clear view of what was going on. When the smoke clear they notice that Artemis Had Gotten in front of Mikan and Created a thick wall of ice that was now melting was used to protect them and the other people behind them for the explosion. But they were both coughing from the smoke that still linger in the in the air.

"Are you -cough- okay?" Artemis asked Mikan when the smoke cleared a bit.  
"Cough-yeah-cough - thanks." she replied

"well it looks like you have a very good friend dear." Yuka's voice was heard moments later

Artemis quickly took both of his desert eagles out and pointed it at Yuka's head

"Give back the Alices you stole from the children." Mikan told her Pointing her own gun towards her too.

Yuka saw the seriousness in her voice, she dropped her gun and laughed

she took out a small brown bag and tossed it to Mikan who gracefully caught it.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Yuka asked mockingly

"No, Right now is not the correct time......Even i know that much..." She glared at Yuka,  
"but next time we meet _**Mother**_.." she continued

"one of us wont be surviving ."

"i will be looking forward to it... _**Daughter**_." Yuka faked bowed and disappeared with a smirk on her face.

A minute after she disappeared Mikan suddenly Dropped to her knees,

"Mikan?" she heard a concerned voice

but darkness threaten to engulf her and succeeded in doing so..........

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A Few Days Later**

A few days later had passed after the incident with the intruders and Mikan and Artemis were excuse from classes due to pursuing some investigations ordered by Persona

Today they were coming back to classes. They seem to be on good terms since the incident and look like they got along very fine.

As they made there way slowly to class since they were already late Mikan was in deep thought as she recalled

The incident. She Shrugged it off and kept walking till they made it towards class.

She yawned as Artemis opened the door and enter with Mikan right behind him.

", Ms. Sakura." Jinno sensei called their attention  
"Do you kow what time it is for you two be getting to class this late?" Jinno walked towards their seat.  
Mikan Put her stuff down and leaned on her seat it looked like Natsume wasn't there

"Jin-jin we already know what you're teaching." she looked at Artemis

Artemis looked at the board. "Yeah, we do." He smirked at Jinno

Electricity threaten to come out of jin-jin's metal rod.

"Don't even think about it" Mikan warned as she snapped her fingers.

The electricity threaten to come out disappeared.

Jinno sensei growled and walked away continuing class.

Mikan looked around the class lazily,She then Notice to see a Tantrum girl sitting next to Natsume

Anger Flickered in her light chocolate orbs. Or was it jealousy?

A few classes later it was lunch time and she got up to talk to Hotaru and Ruka but before she could blink They were gone

Again Classes continued, Hotaru and Ruka Weren't there it looked liked they skipped, only her and Artemis remained in the class.

Hmm what could those two be up to? Mikan thought mischievously

**0000ooooo000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Can you let go of me now, you hag?" A male voice asked

"Now Now Natsu-chan i can be the nicest person ever but don't try me." Luna him.

She was currently Holding on to Natsume, Since she drag him out before he could talk to Mikan.  
"I was just wanted to ask how she was since you didn't even let me say good morning" Natsume glared at her

"You know, remember what we talked about earlier or do i have to refresh your memory?" Luna smirked

Natsume Flinched.

He finally free his hand from Luna's Grip and had corner her into the wall.  
"look you....."

Luna Giggled, interrupting him

"My my Natsume you know we shouldn't be doing this one can see us" She notice two certain people coming

"but ok why not?" Luna Grabbed his Neck and forced him to kiss her back.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Meanwhile

"You know lately it seems that I'm hanging out alot with you." Mikan Suddenly said as they walked  
"well is that a bad thing?" Artemis asked looking a bit hurt

"No no dont take it like that," She gave him a small smile

"i dont mind, i like being around you. Its just that i dont know ever since that new transfer student i haven't been able to talk nor see anyone. Like Hotaru and Ruka for example"

Artemis thought for a while. "It seems so."

"Right?" Mikan sighed again.

there was a moment of silence when

"You know you're weird." Artemis told Mikan out of the blue, startling her for a minute.

"How so?" Mikan stopped walking  
"Well You Never talk to nobody besides Me, Hotaru-san and the other 2 guys." He kept on walking

there was silence but then

"The academy threatens me to do certain Missions i refuse to do by Telling me If i Don't People close to me will get hurt or punished because of me" Mikan looked sad for a moment but continued

"So i Don't Really like befriending anyone because the closer they get to me the more likely they will end up hurt..That's basically how this academy works like..." Mikan said quietly and started walking again

"So is that the reason you really don't Talk to anyone?" Artemis asked after a minute

"Pretty much,Well Except For you now,since you're in the D.a they don't use you against me,but i don't mind i guess that's the way life goes." Mikan tried to silently cheer her self up

"Hey that means I'm Special Right?" Artemis Tried to joke. he wasn't really good at it but hey he tried right to make her laugh or a smile, it didn't seem like she did that a lot  
Mikan gave a small laugh

"It certainly means something." She winked at him and kept on walking

All of the sudden She Stopped.

"Whats wrong?" Artemis asked her after a minute

"I thought i heard some thing." Artemis shrugged . She kept on walking when she heard a girl voice?

"My my Natsume you know we shouldn't be doing this here. Some one can see us"

"_Natsume_?" Mikan thought she kept on walking

"but ok why not?" the unknown girl said.

Mikan Turned the corner then Saw Natsume making out with the new girl

Mikan took a step back not wanting to believe what was happening in front of her.

The small Smile she had with Artemis Disappeared, her face was emotionless and cold.

She bumped into Artemis accidentally. He notice the immediate change in her character and saw why

"Oi! Get a room." Artemis spoke after he notice Mikan was paralyzed.  
At this Natsume was able to push Luna away from him.

His crimson orbs landed on Mikan

"Mikan....I...." Mikan then looked at Luna and at Natsume

Her face, void of any emotion but her chocolate dull orbs Betrayed her as they showed pain and sadness but a bit hint of anger that could be describe as jealousy

"Save it, i really don't care." Mikan spoke finally, though coldly, she started walking away with Artemis but was held back by Natsume.

"Mikan ...Polka.... This isn't what it looks like she.." At this point Natsume pointed at luna Who gave him a death glare reminding him what could happen if he spoke.

His hand dropped from hers

"It's not like your my girlfriend or something, so why should i give you an explanation?" Mikan was taken aback, she look into his Crimson Orbs,.  
"You're right, that's why i said I don't care, It's not like your my boyfriend either" Mikan said coldly trying to ignore his words that seem to have pierced her heart but little did she know her words had also pierced his.

She looked at away from Natsume and Luna and was currently trying to glare at the floor but Artemis noticed she was really Trying to pull herself together and not cry infront of them

"Let's go shall we?" Artemis told Mikan, who in response took Artemis's hand and Nodded still looking at the floor, like a small child would, when they felt their voice had left them. Artemis understood and they both started walking towards the exit but not before he gave Luna and Natsume a Final glare.

End of chapter 10

**LOl it was suppose to end right here!!!!! I was going to let you guys hanging right here but i Added chapter 11 so here you go enjoy it!!**

**Im currently working on the next one so bare with me because i kinda feel this chapter is boring and i'm sry to say the next part i think sorta is but next chapter (which will appear as 11 but is suppose to be 12) Will be more exciting!!!! so enjoy the next part and remember to review **:)

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00ooo0o0o0o 0o**

2 days Later -

It was a Early Monday morning in a late October.

Mikan woke up with yawn, and stretched, a bit Tired from last night's mission.

She saw her clock and notice it was a bit early.

She put on a sweater and walked to her balcony and smiled as she realise it was a It was a Bright ,but Chilly Day liked she liked it.

Her smiled faded though as she frowned when she looked to the side, and saw Natsume's balcony.

It had been 2 days since Mikan last spoke to Natsume since the Incident.  
But atleast Artemis at the precise moment took her out of _**that **_place.

"_He's a really good friend_" Mikan looked up at the bright sun and smiled a tiny bit and Remebered what happen afterwards the day of the incident.

**Flashback**

_Mikan and Artemis were currently walking, nowhere in mind really, just walking  
They were both silent. but Mikan was still Holding tightly to Artemis's hand  
"I'm Sorry but can we just stay like this for a bit?" Mikan quietly whispered to Artemis her chocolate dull orbs still held pain and sadness. Her emotionless Facade had shattered into tiny pices as soon as they were out of Natsume's and Luna's presence_

_"Sure" Artemis gave her small sad smile_

_"It's ok." He understood what she was going through_

_They had made it towards Mikan's Favorite Sakura tree._

_She was Still holding Artemis's hand as they both sat together and lean agaist the tree's trunk_

_Half and Hour had past and still they remained in silence_

"_Whats wrong?" Artemis broke the long silence looking at the sky, Trying Not to get into the subject unless she wanted to. He noticed Dark storm clouds were overlapping the Bright sun  
"I'm not sure, anymore." She mumbled looking at Artemis's peircing blue eyes, holding back tears_

_There was a Moment of silence_

_"Cry," Artemis told her softly gripping her hand  
I dont want to" she told him softly not leaving her gaze from his_

_There was another Moment of silence_

_"Do you feel like crying?" He asked her quietly_

_"Yes" she whispered_

_"Then cry" he told her finally_

_" I dont need to" she said but it sounded more like she was telling herself than to Artemis_

_"Why not.?" he asked looking at the gray sky. It had started raining softly but it was getting harder by the minute_

_"Everyone eventually needs to"_

_She remained silent but also looked at the Raining sky_

"_It's ok to cry, So if you need to go ahead" He pulled herinto his lap, holding her in an embrace_

_Mikan didnt struggle, she let herself enjoy Artemis's warm embrace, burying her face in his chest_

_"You're not alone, so its ok" He held her tight in the comforting hug  
"But I always am." Mikan said so quietly, that if Artemis wasnt holding her,he probaly wouldnt have heard her_

_"I'm here, arent I?" He whispered into her ear, and stroked her hair_

_After it took her a second to process what he said unshed tears held back,fell down ,_

_For the First time in many years............._

**End Flashback**

"_I'm not alone_." Mikan gave one last smile towards the sun She seem to be doing that alot lately ever since he seem to transfer in. She gave one final thought  
And Then silently went into her room and closed her balcony doors behind her.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Meanwhile

There was a certain Raven hair boy with Crimson red orbs in a very pissed of mood.

He had currently woken up almost late and also had remember he hadnt talk To Mikan in two days after the incident.

"_**Stupid stupid stupid stupid" **_Natsume kept repeating to himself remembering what he told Mikan

"_It's not like your my girlfriend or something, so why should i give you an explanation?" _

"_**Srupid stupid " **_He repeated slammed his head onto the wall

"What do I do now?" Natsume sighed, remebering what happened after Mikan and Artemis had

left

**Flashback**

_"It still doesnt seem like you understand, You almost told her." Luna glared at him_

_"__**YOU ARENT GOING TO DO ANYTHING**__, if you do i'll make sure to kill you, understand?" Natsume glared at her. and ran away heading towards the direction that Mikan and Artemis had went towards.  
_

_"What the hell, did i just do? I gave that Fowl guy a chance to console her, it looked liked she was trying not to cry,stupid self, how can i do that? I made her cry.. " Natsume was looking around the area trying to see where they were_

_"I'm never ever gonna let that Fowl guy or any other guy touch her or hold her hand ,shes mine and only mine to hold, that bitch isnt going to do anything. I'm not letting her. i'm going to find her apoligize and tell her I that i ..........love her." _

_While Natsume was in deep thought he failed to notice that Luna was trying to catch up to him since he was running _

_When she finally did catch up, she grabbed his arm and turn him around_

_**SLAP**_

_"What the?...." Natsume Glared at Luna _

_"What the Fuck was that?" His cheek was getting red and a bit swollen._

_"It seems like you don't understand or don't want to, now thanks to your insolent actions something might happen. I can hurt your Dear brother Ruka or maybe your oh so very dear Sakura." Luna spat her name_

_"__**Stay away from her" **__Natsume told her coldly_

_"__**I**__ suggest __**you**__ do the same thing." Luna hissed at him then smiled a sickening smile_

_Natsume looked once more the way Mikan had left towards with Artemis,at Luna and Finally the sky. Were black clouds Starting covering the bright sun, Thunder brewing within them ._

_"__**I will talk to her no**__** matter what**__, __**she **__i__**sn't going to stop me**__"_

**End Flashback**

"**I will **talk to her **no matter what**, she isn't going to** stop me**_**" **_Natsume Grabbed his bag and and headed towards The door.

**-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-**

It was a bit early but Mikan was going to go take a walk. She put her black coat on and grabbed her back pack. but before She opened the door,

"_Hmm I should go check on Artemis.......it seem like he got the cold because we were out in the rain._

_although his stubborn self said he was ok_" She frowned not knowing if she should trust him on that or not

"_Although its a bit early_. _And __**we did **__Just come back from a 2-day mission yesterday_" She looked at her clock it read 7:30 am

"_i should let him rest a bit, especially since he is sick, eventhough he doesnt want to admit it" _Mikan pouted but then she snapped her Fingers

_"I know! I'll comeback for him later to see how he is." _she had a satisfied look on her face,content with her idea

Mikan opened and closed the door behind her, taking out the key to lock it. Not noticing that a certain raven haired boy was doing just about the same thing.

When Mikan Locked her room, she heard the same click-sound from her left side.  
"_Natsume" _She thought the satisfied look dissapear from her face to be replace with an emotionless face. She decided not to give him a second glance

She put her Key in her pocket and started heading out

"**Sakura**," A sudden voice called

Mikan stopped walking Did He just called her by her last Name?  
"What do you want** Hyuuga**?" Mikan didn't Turn around

Did she just refer to him by his last name? Natsume also thought

"Hyuuga?" Natsume ask

"Since when Do you call me Hyuuga?" Neither of them moving from their spot

"Since when do you call me Sakura?" Mikan started walking away

Natsume was still Frozen in his hadn't notice mikan had started leaving.

He ran and Catch up to her half way towards the Northern Forest

He stopped 3 ft behind her

"Sakura....Mikan I need to talk to you."

There was a moment of silent

"What do you want Natsume?" Mikan Finally said sounding very tired already as she turned around to look at him

"About Friday....I, about what i said." He was silenced when Mikan raised her hand  
"I Really don't care about that." Mikan lied through her teeth knowing she did but he didn't need to know that.

"But i do" Natsume Told her

"I'm...er Sorry. i acted like well, a moron and you're my friend you didn't deserve that." Natsume Swallowed His Pride

Mikan Rubbed her hands together and blew into them. Her breath crystallizing in front of her It was getting colder, if the temperature went any lower she would bet her Rabbits it was about to snow.

"You're right i didn't Deserve that, Firstly because i didn't ask you for an explanation, Secondly you Don't treat Friends like that, and Thirdly Because well i never treated you like that." Mikan looked at him Straight in the eye

"Are we done here?"  
"Are you still mad at me?" He ask not backing down from her gaze

She thought for a moment isn't this what she wanted to hear... an apology? For treating her like that.

_'No You know you want to hear more than an apology and you know that. You want him to ask you __**THE**__ question and you know it' _her conscious answered her own question

"Yes,I still am" She said but her gut was telling her that something wasn't right someone was watching them all of the sudden her gaze landed on the Northern Forest.

"I said I was sorry." He swallowed a bit of his pride again

"Whatever Natsume, I accept your apology,but I'm still a bit pissed,so just don't do it again. Next time you **talk to or act **like that towards me so Help you god because I swear** I will never talk to you ever again**. got it?" Mikan started walking towards The northern forest

"Wait Polka one question though" She stopped walking

"What?"

"were have you've been all weekend?"

Mikan heard a crashing noise and quickly started walking towards the entrance of the forest.

"Oi! Polka." Natsume started walking faster catching up to her

"You Didn't Answer my question." Mikan stopped walking

"I was away, Sent on a 2 day Missions with Artemis." she looked him in the eye. but then she looked back at the entrance of the forest.

"That Fowl Guy?" he asked his voice cold and emotionless but tinged with Jealousy, but Mikan Didn't didn't think of it much as she was in deep thought

"Yes" Her voice came out annoyed as she started walking away. Somehting was definatly not right.

"Were are you going?" Natsume was next to her. Peering into The Northen Forest

Mikan walked into the Forest There was another crashing noise again. Mikan raised her hand to silence him

"Did you hear that?" she finally asked

"Hear what?"

"That noise like when you drop something heavy."

Natsume gave her a questioning look

"Little girl i think you lost a marble" He smirked at her

She glared at him taking out one of her berretas from their holster.

"Oi! i was just joking little girl" he raised his hand mockingly  
"Shut it 's something Wrong." She was in all business mode now  
"It sounded like in the middle of the Forest were Bear lives...."

Mikan was about to take another step when her cell phone vibrated. it was an alarm she set up earlier letting her know it was 8:15 am, she was suppose go and check up on Artemis.

"_Artemis_"

"Hmmm, I think its a better idea if **I** come back later." she put her berreta in it's holster

"You can't go in there alone, why dont **we** just go in now?" Natsume protested ,

" _**We? **_Firstly we don't know what that was,it could be dangerous, for you at least,Secondly The Forest is always Dangerous, There's certain creatures in there that are just ....how do I put it ....._**Deadly**_. thus the reason why D.A people are only allowed to go near it therefore my reasoning of me saying whatever it was could be dangerous."

"_or someone_" Mikan thought

Natsume about to complain was shut up when Mikan added

"**Thirdly** I don't mind Putting my Life on the line, i always do but** I am not **putting your life on the line. I dont Need some one else death on my consciounce." She looked at Natsume in the eye, Daring him to Defy her Reasoning one more time

"But what if..."

Mikan's face soften for a moment as she told him

"Natsume i know you care but i just can't let you come with me, it might be to dangerous, So just to put you at ease, I'll come with _**Artemis**_ sound good?" Mikan gave him small smile to re-assure him, She then Started walking back towards the dorms,

Natsume Scowled, He definitely did not feel more at ease of her being alone with Artemis .They were already spending enough time together as it was.

"I'll comeback later with him, Don't worry about me." She didn't noticed his scowled as she added

"Me and him make a pretty good hit team." She had to smirk when she said that. They really _**were**_ a good hit team there was no doubt about that,

"Well I got to go somewhere, see you in class Ja." Mikan gave a small wave as she left towards the dorms.

Natsume scowled deeper as he saw her leave towards the dorms He had a pretty good idea of where she was going,

As he saw Mikan's silhouette disappear he heard a twig crack behind him, he quickly turned around,

"Fast Reflexes,That's very good." an emotionless voice spoke

"Persona." Natsume said surprised

"I came to make the same proposal i did a few months ago"

_"Well , it seems you have talent how would you like to join the dangerous ability type?_"

The question Rang in Natsume's head

"So how about it?" Persona asked again

_"You don't need to know, nor see the darkness that is only offered here. Don't get closer to it, otherwise there's no way out."_ He remembered Mikan's words

"_As long as i can help her it will all be worth it won't_?" He thought to himself

"_So just to put you at ease, I'll come with __**Artemis**_ sound good?" He remembered what Mikan had said earlier

"_I'm not going to let that Fowl guy be the only one to help her_"

Natsume looked persona Straight in the eye

"I'm in"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Status: Late Morning outside

Mikan and Artemis were currently walking towards the middle school Division,walking along side the edge of the forest. Late ofcourse, Mikan had went to his room only to find him still half-asleep, thus the reason for them being out late besides the fact that they sneaked some breakfast, but nobody had to know that right? :)

Anyways they were currently in comfortable silence when

"You know i like it out like this." Artemis breath crystallized in front of him as he spoke

" I do too. It beats summer heat anytime" Mikan added

They went back into comfortable silence when a moment later

"Hey we should go visit Later.." Mikan suggested as she pointed at the forest

No need to tell him details about what she heard early maybe Mr. bear was the one who was watching her earlier when he was making his rounds and maybe he had dropped something too.

"Mr. Bear?" Artemis elegantly Raised an eyebrow

"Yeah" Mikan grinned

"After school though, he's Probably sleeping again right now." They headed towards the school entrance

But before they entered

A fast black shadow had run Across the Forest side

Mikan had momentarily stopped walking

"Whats wrong?" Artemis stopped walking when he saw Mikan pause for a moment  
"er... Did you see that??" Mikan asked

"No what?" he glanced at the Forest

"Never mind" she said but wasn't convinced

"We'll check that out later, come on, were already late as it is" he grabbed her hand to pull her along

They gave once last glance at the Forest and entered the school, Not noticing The black shadow that had ran past the edge of the forest again

-.-.-.--.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was Currently around 9:30. And Narumi was currently talking about something very interesting clearly since he did have every student's attention when.

Mikan And Artemis had entered the class. Everyone was silent but gaping

Artemis was still holding Mikan's hand from earlier but none of them notice that, that was what all the staring was about

"Oh, My, Not Playing hooky there are we Mikan, Artemis?"Narumi Finally said after a moment of silence he was holding his teacher version History book, but he smiled not angry but just very highly amused , He smelled jealousy in the air as his gaze landed on Natsume who was glaring at Artemis as he stood next to Mikan, Who apparently wasnt paying Much attention, It looked like she was in deep thought

Artemis noticed someone glaring at him, He looked to see it was Natsume

"_Time for a little pay-back for making her cry " _Artemis thought. He inter winded his hand with Mikan Completely. (Like you know when couples hold hand? Like that)

"Why not at all sensei," He gave Narumi his best innocent face as he pulled Mikan a little bit closer to him

"We just left very late from _**my dorm**_, We had you would call ah..._** little **_Detour. _**We**_ didn't notice it was this late"

The glare intensified, Artemis swallowed a triumphant grin, he pulled Mikan (Which by this time he notice Everyone was staring because he was holding her hand and she wasnt complaining,) she once again said nor did nothing to resist as they walked towards their desk.

Mikan who now realized she was walking, snapped out of her thoughts when she realized everyone was staring

at them as they walked towards their seats  
"_Why are they?..." _Mikan looked at her hand being pulled by Artemis's hand

"_Oh_." she felt her face grow hot but shrugged it off as she sat down on her desk

She then realized as they sat down Natsume was there

"Weren't you sitting in the front with tantrum girl?" Mikan asked soft but with a tired tone in her voice

Natsume shrugged "I'm only her temporary partner something happen to her other partner, i think Naru said he got injured or something,point being Naru is making me sit next ot her when she's here" Natsume finished glraring at Narumi who was in the front finishing his history lesson

"..." Mikan started taking off her coat and put her back pack down when Artemis Took her index finger and hooked it with his

_"So you guys made up?" _His voice would only be heard by her in her head

_" You figured out a new way to communicate now?" _She said eying how there index fingers were intertwined

_"Yeah, it doesn't take much power like it usually does when you're Touching the person You want to talk to, anyways you didn't answer the question" _He elegantly raised his eyebrow

_"Sort of-ish, i guess but I'm still pissed, he came up to me and apologized sorry for talking to me like he Then he started acting like nothing happened and asked Were i was all weekend" _Mikan was looking out side the window when Artemis gave a questioning look towards her who shrugged

"_Were wore you?"_

"_Yeah, I told him we were on a 2-day mission,He looked a little bit mad when i mentioned you, but i didn't give it much thought because something had caught my attention" _Mikan remember what had happened and had a bit of a confusion in her face but replaced it immediately when she notice Natsume had now notice Artemis's and Her index Finger were Intertwined and notice everyone was trying to see what Natsume was staring at.

"Ahem," Narumi faked cough grabbing everyone's attention. Mikan and Artemis quickly dis-intertwined their Fingers

"Thank you, before this period ends i was told to announce the event that many of you have been waiting for eagerly" The class was getting excited they knew what this meant

"And so The Preparations For the Gakuen Alice Halloween Festival competitions events, start Tomorrow evening" Narumi announced

The class cheered

"Competition?" Artemis asked out loud Mikan shrugged, she didn't hear anything either

"Ah, yes of course every time i tried to tell you about it you both always had to leave" Narumi told them directly

".We will be having a Halloween Competition Festival. It's were there will be all sort of competitive events,create by the academy's students and also a few by the teachers and along the way there will be many more events happening so look forward to them all. We start preparations Tomorrow! " Narumi Finished explaining

"School Will be canceled For 4 days due to preparations"

The class once again cheered as when Narumi finished explaining

"oh goody," Mikan Sarcastically mumbled  
"Whats wrong?" Artemis asked confused by her reaction,last time he was told Mikan Loved all sorts of Competitions and Festivals

"It' sounds like fun" Natsume joined there conversation

"It means we have to go to our special ability class."

"And that's bad how?" Natsume asked lazily

"Its not....well at least for you who aren't in the Dangerous ability class" Mikan made a gesture showing all the students in front of them

"All Dangerous ability students are Not allowed to be in the preparation or participate in any event Which means were going to be stuck with Persona"  
"Which probably means were going to be doing missions half the time were there" Artemis concluded a scowl on his face  
"Precisely" Mikan frowned

" Oh by the way Mikan and Artemis" Narumi interrupted Mikan

"**All** Dangerous ability students are allowed to set and participate in the events that will be happening this year. So its up to you if you want to help or participate in either teams." Narumi happily said

The class cheered if they get either Mikan or Artemis there bound to win.

Mikan and Artemis Tried to swallowed a triumphant grin but failed to do so as they both showed a small one.

They now had something to look forward to instead of just doing missions every other day

But Not knowing all the Drama and problems that were heading their way Maybe .just was better off doing missions.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

ok Hi guys! wats up? heres chapter 10 (which is suppose to be 10 and 11) anyways

I just wanted to point out something about the cellphones Mikan and Artemis seem to have Only Dangerous ability students are allowed to have one. That way if they leave on missions they can be contacted or if their to weak to use their alices.

Oh and whats this Natsume has now jined the D.a

things got a little bit interesting -er. WHat do you think? lol

and Anyways Thnks to a few of you helped me out

Especially Prz Thank you're right but i just wanted to see what most of you thought because

i mean im a total NxM fan but in fanfiction ive read alot of Fanfiction and I'm Honestly tired on how the stories i read have rather become very predictable, then they bore me and im not excited anymore and i stop reading the fanfiction that person wrote. So thats why you know how a few people say

'Dont Rock the boat' well I'm sorry to say I'm Totally Rocking (or going to Rock ) the boat !!!!!!! lol

Thnks to the Following people once again for reviewing on chapter 9

**Vampire princess Mika **

**PRZ**

**VampHime **

**Tear Droplet **

**Endless Question **

**BrokenAztech **

**Kisa-bun **

**IcHiGo KyArA **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **

**Shiro-Tenshi563 **

And those of you who actually posted your opinion for the author Note

**miyuki00 **

**sakura123**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **

**ChasingCarsAllDayLong **

Thnks guys a quick

p.S

though remember how you read that authors note ? (which i hope you all did otherwise your all gonna be like WHAT? I could have picked?)

anyways once again I would like to thank Thanks to Prz For her ideas an honestly posting her/his opinion

Like he/she said

"_anyway i've always been a mikan and natsume fan but i wouldnt mind an artimis and mikan pairing if you create the story right and make us readers believe artimis is better for mikan. like maybe natsume can't give up his life for mikan while artimis is sacrificing everything etc...and the same way goes if u choose a mikan and natsume pairing_."

I will do my best Thank you personally from me to PRZ you've gave me alot to think about N im glad u like this story. I hope your not disappointed with this stry i'twill be getting better as it goes lol

The same to the rest of you. It will start getting way interesting new few chapts so look forward to it pls lol :)

o but yea if you guys want though i can leave the poll open just see which you like more!

so remeber to post your opinion in a REVIEW!!!!!! lol

Oh and no flames Pls critism welcome if nicely put or suggested

well hope you guys review yours truly

alwaysbtheir.....

Ja ne


	11. And so It Starts

**o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

**Previously on Chapter 10**

The class once again cheered as when Narumi finished explaining

"oh goody," Mikan Sarcastically mumbled  
"What's wrong?" Artemis asked confused by her reaction, last time he was told Mikan Loved all sorts of Competitions and Festivals

"It' sounds like fun" Natsume joined their conversation

"It means we have to go to our special ability class."

"And that's bad how?" Natsume asked lazily

"Its not....well at least for you who aren't in the Dangerous ability class" Mikan made a gesture showing all the students in front of them

"All Dangerous ability students are Not allowed to be in the preparation or participate in any event Which means were going to be stuck with Persona"  
"Which probably means were going to be doing missions half the time were there" Artemis concluded a scowl on his face  
"Precisely" Mikan frowned

"Oh by the way Mikan and Artemis" Narumi interrupted Mikan

"**All** Dangerous ability students are allowed to set and participate in the events that will be happening this year. So its up to you if you want to help or participate in either teams." Narumi happily said

The class cheered if they get either Mikan or Artemis there bound to win.

Mikan and Artemis Tried to swallowed a triumphant grin but failed to do so as they both showed a small one.

They now had something to look forward to instead of just doing missions every other day

But Not knowing all the Drama and problems that were heading their way Maybe .just Maybe. They was better off doing missions.

**Chapter 11- and so it starts**

Same Day 4389 4398

**RIINNGG**

The lunch bell rang and students eagerly rushed out of class for lunch.

Behind all them were only 2 people walking calmly out with a satisfied look.

"So we're going to go see Mr. Bear now right?" Artemis asked Mikan

"Yeah" her satisfied face disappeared

"Mikan?" Artemis noticed her troubled look

"Are you alright?"

"I think so." She told him as they enter the lunch area. Artemis gave her a questioning look

"Let's get some food before we head out." They went to the special star table and an ordered. As they waited for their food Mikan couldn't help but notice that three certain people weren't around. Although she could probably correctly guess Hotaru and Ruka were some were together, Natsume had mysteriously disappeared. She had a troubling thought, but quickly pushed it aside, their food had arrived.

Soon after they were done eating they headed out towards the Northern Forest

They walked in comfortable silence until Mr. Bear's cabin came into view. A bad feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. It was eerily quiet, and there being barely any sunlight didn't help. A Troublesome look appeared on Mikan's face for a second but it was long enough for Artemis to catch it.

Mikan proceed to knocked on the door, there was No response, she knocked once again, and the door silently creaked opened, but No one was there.

"Did the door just?" Mikan looked at Artemis he answered her unfinished question,

"I believe so"

As they entered the cabin they couldn't help but notice the sudden darkness and eerie silence that seemed to hang. They silently entered the dark cabin, the door seem to close by itself behind them. Mikan located the light switch and turn on the lights but Troubled looks plague their faces when they were able to process what they were seeing In front of them.

Couches, tables, lamps, plates, pots, broken windows and just about everything else was overturned. Bear's cabin was a horrid wreck. "What exactly happened here?" Artemis said after a few minutes of silence.

"It looks like a struggle" she walked towards Bear's living room, trying to fix things up

"Or fight."Artemis concluded,

A few minutes later they had picked up what they mostly could

All that remain was one big overturned couch, But what was underneath obviously made Mikan upset

"A Teddy?" Artemis presumed, Mikan's throat went dry

"No, that's………that's ... Mr. Bear." She said, her voice hoarse

She dropped to her knees to pick up the pieces of cotton, and bear skin

"Does that mean he's…..?"

"NO!" Her voice rang in the silent cabin. Artemis Took a step forward next to the brunette's side, but her bangs covered her dull chocolate orbs.

There was a moment of silence

"Sorry" Mikan apologized, Artemis got down on his knees

"We could fix him though right?" He gave her a reassuring smile as he put her bangs to the side, Mikan looked up she gave him a small grateful smile, "Yes, we should be able to," Artemis took her hand to help her up,

Mikan placed bear on the table, carefully re-stuffing him while Artemis looked through the a few drawers for a sewing kit, As soon as he located it he brought it to Mikan who gratefully accepted and start sowing him.

A few minutes later she was able to restore Bear to the way he was, the only problem was, he wasn't moving….

"Bear?" Mikan Nudged him trying to make him move, She tried to get into his mind to see if he was awake but nothing, all was quiet,

" Asleep" Mikan Murmured and sighed in Relief, "What's wrong?" Artemis asked from the living, examining Broken Furniture for clues of some sort

"He's not waking up." Mikan got up and walked towards him, carrying Bear in one of her arms. Artemis Stayed silent for a minute, staring intently at Bear. He looked at Mikan, about to say something but at the same time, the door swung open.

"Persona," Mikan said coldly losing all emotion in her voice

"How may we help you?" She looked at him fiercely

Persona Raised a brow "_ Bad mood Much_?" He thought to himself

"Shiro-Neko," He Leaned in the doorway, Regaining his usual composure "Dark Night," He acknowledged Artemis

"How May we be of assistance? Artemis ask not coldly but void of every emotion.  
"A lot actually" He grinned  
"But Firstly" He looked at Mikan  
"Please Report to the usual spot, I'll Be there shortly."

Mikan Tighten Her Grip on Bear "Is it Necessary?" Persona almost glared but decided against it, His lips curled "The deal." He alleged Those two words, and Mikan stared angrily At Persona With Icy Hazel eyes.

There was Tension in the air for a moment,

"Very well," She broke the Silence and Eye contact with Persona, She looked at Artemis "Dark night, Take him To Imai-san if he doesn't wake up any time soon and tell her I mentioned Kaname-Senpai" She Handed him Bear

"Of course" He took Bear, but what they fail to Notice was Persona observing them closely

"I'll be going ahead then," She told Artemis "See you around," Artemis Nodded "Don't take long Persona," She gave him one last Icy look before disappearing into shimmering air.

They waited until they made sure she was completely gone  
"What exactly happened here?" Persona Asked  
"Looks Like an Intruder actually, but let's Just Find out," He said as he put Bear Down on the couch,

"Bear please stop Faking." Bear suddenly Sat up

"Can you Please Elaborate What Happened?" Persona asked with an edge in his voice, In Reality Persona and Bear Co-operated with each other and Bear and Artemis had contact before.

Bear made gestures of what happened he said intruders but he couldn't remember who it was exactly, but in his paw there was hair, Artemis took it

"Strawberry Blonde." He said looking at Persona, Persona's Eyes narrowed, "Find out." Artemis Blue orbs hardened  
"Understood" Persona Disappeared,

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mikan's silhouette quickly passed through the forest as she arrived at the usual spot, She was only able to teleport herself a mile from the usual spot, due to Alice barriers. She landed knee down. She gracefully rose. Her eyes were Cold But Empty,

"_The deal_" She recall Persona saying "_Not good_" She gulped she had a clue just what was about to happen. Mikan leaned against a tree, She silently gazed at the sky, it was darker than the morning, maybe even colder, She unconsciously shivered.

Moments later Persona landed in front of her, a cold smile graced his lips. He got right to the point.

"Shiro-Neko," He spoke "Now let's remember part of the deal" He rose from his position. Mikan didn't blink. "I think it's time to take your training, up a _**Notch**_" Mikan inwardly sighed, It was Going to be a rather_** long**_ day. She thought to herself. Following Persona walking into the deeper side of the Forest.

** o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo02o0**

It was late in the Morning when Mikan had woken up. She was Bruised, sore and worse of all she was extremely tired. She had a cuts on her legs, arms, a slit under her eye, and a cut in her cheek. But the weird thing was, all her wounds were cleaned and bandaged

She didn't remember anything at all but just falling asleep. Persona was not kidding when he decided to turn her training up a 'notch.'

She struggled to sit up but succeeded when she got a massive headache

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Mikan enter through her window it was easier than going through the door. She was in pain but she had to endure it at least…..until she made it to bed. Mikan opened her window; it was late she estimated around 2 to 3 o'clock in the morning, she had spent over 14 hours training she was bruised cut bloody and so forth, she was not a pretty picture, but she didn't care. She couldn't she was just so damn tired. It seem she wasn't paying attention when she entered, she tripped on the edge and was about to fall face down when, somebody catch her. _

"_Are you okay?" She heard the husky voice said, her vision was blurry "Artemis?" She said trying to figure out who the stranger was. There was no light but the beams of light from the moon itself,  
"Yes, I'll take care of you," He told her "in my own way" He whispered the last part to himself as he carried her to the bed, she felt safe in his arms but she was into much pain to ponder on that feeling  
"Thank you" She whispered before she gave into the darkness that seem so alluring_

_**End Of Flash back**_

"Artemis…" She said as she looked at her bandages she had a warm feeling

"Thank you" she whispered as she headed towards the bathroom

About half an hour later Mikan Was Ready she wore her long sleeve uniform to cover her cuts and wore black knee high socks to cover most of her legs that had scratches. She let her bangs and hair down in wavy form so it could cover most of the cut in her cheek but you could still see a bit of it. The only thing she couldn't hide at all was the slit under her eye. She painfully reached for her school bag and coat.

She had used to much of her Alice during training. Persona forbade her from using her weapons.

"_Bastard_." Mikan thought as she coughed a bit. She doubled strapped her guns to her thighs and made sure they could not be seen; she grabbed her shoes and put them on slowly trying not to flinch.

She then proceed to lock her door, it was quite late she noted, "_might as well take my time, idiots are probably talking about the festival anyway_" she refer to Narumi's class, she sighed

She then made her way to the stairs it seem the elevator was out of order,

She was walking down the Stairs when she suddenly slipped "_Crap_" was her last thought as she closed her Chocolate hazel eyes, readying for impact on her already hurting body, when she felt herself being pulled up? She opened her eyes to find herself in a tight embrace.

"Natsume?" He was hugging her  
"Are you ok?" he asked her not letting go of her, She didn't struggle "I'm not sure" She suddenly felt very sleepy in his arms. Natsume felt her go almost limp in his arms; he noticed a few cuts and scrapes on her. He frowned, wasn't ice boy supposed to protect on her missions? Or so said Persona

"Where's Ice boy? He seems to usually be around you all the time" he asked a bit annoyed  
"I'm not sure" Mikan Murmur trying to gather her thoughts "Ice boy?" She asked looking up at Natsume "That Fowl guy" he looked to the side "Ah," Mikan understood but then frowned She really didn't know. She knew he was the one who took care of her last night, but she hadn't heard from him since last night, she frown pulling herself a few inches away from Natsume without visibly flinching, he was still holding her from her waist

"Yeah, well were's Barbie? I haven't seen her" she told Him sounding tired "Barbie?" He tilted his head in thought, Mikan rolled her eyes "Koizumi" "Ah" Natsume Frowned looking at her  
"Haven't seen her"  
Mikan yawned "I see" she pulled herself away and started walking again towards the stairs again when,  
"Get on" Natsume made her stop  
"Hmm?" She glanced back  
"Get on" He repeated turning around,  
"Like old times," He said  
She Glanced at him, then gave in "Only because I'm tired," She smiled as he picked her up. She tightly held onto him, she got that warm feeling in her stomach,_  
"what is it exactly?_" she thought tiredly on the brink of figuring it out but she had already fallen asleep.

Natsume glanced back at her sleeping figure, now that he had a bit of experience in training, he had a clue how much worse she might be feeling,  
"Just for a little bit, she'll have to endure it, just for a bit." Determination flickered in his crimson orbs. He made his way carefully down the stairs, not noticing soft click of a door.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Elementary school office (Earlier In the morning)**

"Persona Why are you lingering in my office," The ESP had asked Persona as he looked at a few papers in his hand "Shouldn't you be finding Shiro-Neko and send her on the mission I assigned?" The elementary school principal asked. Persona bowed his head

"I'm Afraid I cannot send her on that mission today Principal." The ESP turned in his chair and gave Persona a Frightening look

"And _**why **_is that so?"

"Her training from yesterday seemed like was a bit too much, I apologize for the inconvenience."

The ESP Thought for a moment "I'm sorry I missed the part where I cared, send her immediately." He ordered coldly

"_**Sir**_" Persona persisted  
"You do understand the matter of this mission being more deadly and dangerous than the ones she's ever been on before." Persona argued

"Oh? What's this have a soft spot Persona?" the ESP laughed

Persona Stared angrily at the man about to reply when a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Dark Night," The ESP smiled

Artemis bowed

"I'm sorry to intrude but it seems I have accidently overhead that Shiro-Neko cannot do a mission in her status. Correct?" Artemis said without emotion

"That is correct." Persona told him, Artemis Icy Blue eyes looked seriously at the Esp

"Then, may I do the mission for her?"

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

Ok. Hey Guys its alwaysbtheir here finally reporting. First of all Thanks to everyone who reviewed in chapter 10! Im sry I can put ur pennames I currently dnt have the list since I dnt have internet to see who reviewed.

But as always THANK YOU

Now

I am SO SORRY for not updating in AGES but Ive been busy I hope you guys understand  
Ive been very busy as many of you know or now will know I have moved to Texas Houston  
and OMG I miss CHICAGO so MUCH I'm so homesick I miss my friends My old school  
and im barely getting used to school n stuff here so im pretty sure many of you dnt want to hear my excuses so yeah  
Once again I apologize and I want many of you who are reading my other strys also that they WILL get updated soon just as soon as I get time but no I have not forgotten, Im not that irresponsible lol so umm also I Dnt currently have internet YET so sry for late replies and etc….

So I hope many of you sort of enjoyed this chapter I Know it isn't much but better than Nothing right? I promise it will get good real SOON so look forward for more  
SO remember to REVIEW and no flames pls I don't need to get put down more than I already am  
Helpful ideas and suggestions are appreciated as usual

Hope to see you guys next time

-Alwaysbtheir


	12. Rumors

**ENJOY!**

**000ooooo000000**

**Previously on chapter 11**

_Natsume glanced back at her sleeping figure, now that he had a bit of experience in training, he had a clue how much worse she might be feeling,  
"Just for a little bit, she'll have to endure it, just for a bit." Determination flickered in his crimson orbs. He made his way carefully down the stairs, not noticing soft click of a door. _

"_Dark Night," The ESP smiled_

_Artemis bowed _

"_I'm sorry to intrude but it seems I have accidently overhead that Shiro-Neko cannot do a mission in her status. Correct?" Artemis said without emotion_

"_That is correct." Persona told him, Artemis Icy Blue eyes looked seriously at the Esp_

"_Then, may I do the mission for her?" _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Same day

Late in The Afternoon

It was late in the afternoon by the time our brunette stirred awake to the blazing sun's Rays.  
"Ugh…" She moaned as she turned to her side to try and get the blaze of light from her eyes. But with no success she awoke to find herself alone.  
"Huh?" She sat up trying to remove the sleepiness from her eyelids. She blinked  
and saw a white paper note on her lap

_"Went to class,  
-N.H"_

She frowned as she crushed the paper in her fist, Once upon a time he would stay with her until she had woken up, but now…..something was different.  
She Stood up and dusted herself off, and she didn't like _**that**_ one bit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The brunette silently strolled towards school. Estimating it to be around noon, she proceeded to her afternoon classes, only to realize it was everyone was probably in their Special ability classes. She frowned upon realization, and also due to the fact it was very noisy. She didn't feel like being seen, so she decided to go back to the forest and maybe practice shooting for a bit.

She went through a few empty hall ways, only to realize she had to go through the main hallway, the _noisiest_ hallway of them all. She sighed as she turned the corner and that's when everyone turned around and saw her.

_**Silence….**_

She continued walking and as she walked by from the corner of her eyes she saw everyone inching away slowly as far as possible from her. She was baffled as she Walked by but her chocolate orbs still held a nonchalant unwavering gaze, as she made her way towards the exit. The heavy silent atmosphere was starting to annoy her. She pushed the door opened, and stepped outside; a strong wind blew, carrying whispers and murmurs of others, but she took no notice. She started heading into the Northern Forest, she had a feeling of wanting to do_ something_, _**anything**_ at that point maybe a mission? She thought to herself silently. She tried to locate persona but received no response what so ever, she frowned "_Weird_, _I can't even sense his presence_" in the end she ended up walking, with nowhere in mind but just walking.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Few Hours earlier**

_"Then, may I do the mission for her?" _Artemis voice did not waver as he stood straight up  
There was silence and then the Esp frowned as he thought

" Very well this is an important mission, Failure in this mission will not be tolerated. Understood?" He spoke coldly as he dismissed Artemis with  
a wave of his hand.  
"Understood." Artemis bowed once more and Followed Persona out the door.

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**

**Next day**

A day had gone by and Mikan was unsettled. She couldn't Find Artemis anywhere and she couldn't locate Persona. They were just,…..Gone.

She thought hard as she made her way towards school, it was another chilly day, and apparently a busy one too, She was able to hear noise from across the academy.  
"_And it's so early too._" She was a bit tired.

She wondered what Hotaru was up to. She hadn't seen her in ages. She sighed, She was doing that too much she noted, but her thoughts wandered back to Her best friend She was probably with Ruka…..again. And Natsume, she didn't even want to think about him. She shook her head; there was something to _different_ about him. She couldn't put her finger on it. She silently strolled towards the high school building now in her sight. She would have to figure that out later .

She walked to the front of the doors taking her time to go up the stairs. To deep in her thoughts to notice she was being watched.

**-.-.-.-.-.-. -**

"You're doing a splendid job so far" Purred a satisfied voice, a smirk playing on their lips

"I know," Said a husky voice avoiding eye contact, his eyes landing on an oblivious brunette. Just a very small tint of remorse evident in his eyes.

"You knew what you were getting into." The person seemed to have read his mind. He said nothing until the brunette was gone from his vision.  
"We quit the organization," He glared at her "Luna"  
The strawberry blonde girl laughed, menacingly  
"Usotsuki*" now she glared at him her cold gaze not wavering as she spoke  
"I know all about the _**plan**_" The boy did not speak  
Luna continued "_**She**_ told me to make sure this plan does not fail. _**All**_ of our heads are on stakes if this fails" Luna walked up to him and gripped his chin in her palm  
"And I'm not about to go loosing mine." She threw him to the side causing him to fall on the floor.  
"You know what to do" The teens' orbs were hidden by his dark raven bangs, he got up and dusted himself off  
"Tch" was all he said before he walked away, Leaving a satisfied Luna behind him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Mmmm, what to do, what to do_" Mikan thought to herself, bored as she looked out the window while Narumi spoke, ignoring the fact that everyone sat at the front  
desks leaving her by herself in the back.

"….Mkay Class?, Just 4 more days before we can officially Start The Halloween Festival!" The class cheered Happily (except of course Mikan, the other 3 weren't there)

_**RIIINNNGGG**_

"Well then Class please keep doing a great a job! Dismissed" Narumi Twirled  
out of the class, a silly smile on his face. The whole class sweat dropped at his actions. Soon enough they all started getting up and Filing out of the class, but of course murmuring and silently glancing at a certain brunette in the back.

"Ne,ne, Did you hear?" A girl murmured to her friend as they both got up.  
"They're saying that Mikan-sama …" They're voice fading away as they headed out the door.

Mikan sighed as she got up, deciding she rather pretend to be unaware of the obvious glances and murmurs from people. In the end what she didn't know couldn't hurt her after all.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mikan silently strolled through the hallway towards The S.A class, wanting to see if she could help with anything. A few minutes later of twist and turns she made it and opened the door, it was eerily quiet and dark. Mikan thought for a minute, If they aren't here then they must be somewhere outside! She exhaled  
"_obviously_" she murmured, scolding herself as she made her way outside.

After half an hour of searching for them, she couldn't find them, she frowned they all seemed to be spread out through the campus. But at least she was able to locate one of her Senpais'. Who happen to be walking with a lot of bags in his hands.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan called quickly catching up to him.  
"Yo!" he gave her a cheerful smile stopping in order for her to catch up to him.  
"I knew I'd see you eventually!" he grinned, accidentally dropping a few bags, but Mikan quickly catch them before they touched the ground.  
"Nice!" Tsubasa exclaimed.  
"Persona working you hard as usual isn't he?" They began to walk.  
"You have no idea." Mikan shook her head wearily, remembering her last training session with him. She took a few more bags from her senpai to help him with the load.  
"Thanks." He told her as she followed him without really knowing where he was going.  
" No Problem" she replied.  
"Anyway, were's the whole S.A class?" she questioned a few seconds later, Curious why they were all spread out.  
"Well" He started  
"The S.A was asked by every other ability type to help them with something special they all seem to be creating, and so we agreed but somehow we all got separated and spread out through all the Ability types" A mischievous grin forming on his lips "We really are Special!" he declared Happily.  
Mikan Smirked, clearly amused by her senpai  
"Yeah, we really are rather _special_" She said but Tsubasa fail to noticed the emphasis' she had put on the certain word.

He nodded with Enthusiasm and stopped walking; they had finally arrived at their destination. They were in Front of the Technical ability Building.  
"Aren't we going in?" Mikan asked after a minute of silence.  
She looked up at her senpai, but was a bit puzzled to see Tsubasa in deep-thought, a scowl gracing his features.  
Mikan quickly thought, inwardly sighing; she had a small suspicion of what Tsubasa was thinking.  
"Ne, Mikan" He spoke hesitantly, fiddling with the bags in his hands.  
Mikan walked over to the bench nearby and put the bags downs. Tsubasa followed.  
"Mmm?" Mikan said stretching her Arms.  
"Well have you heard the rumors?" he finally said, also putting the bags down.  
"Rumors?" she said casually, sitting down.  
"Let's see," she pretended to think  
"I do know there are some going around, but I Don't know what they are about" She Looked at Tsubasa for a moment  
"Although I'm sure they're about me, Correct?" Her gaze hardened, her voice remained indifferent.  
He ruffled his hair "Yeah"  
"How bad?" she finally said.  
"despicable" He told her.  
"I see," Mikan stood up.  
"I'll Leave you here then, Tsubasa senpai, I have to go do a few things myself, and it looks like the S.A is doing fine without me." She took a step forward  
"And you might want to hurry up, Hotaru isn't very patient you know." She gave him a sideways smirk. For the first time noticing what was in the bags.  
"Haha yeah I've noticed" He gave a goofy grin.  
"Thanks for the help kohai! And be careful ok?"  
Mikan nodded and left.

"**TSUBASA**" Someone suddenly yelled. He visibly cringed at the voice.  
And suddenly

A bucket was thrown hitting him in the face, _**hard**_,  
it had succeeded in knocking him down successfully.  
"Ittai! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WOMAN!" He screamed at the pink haired girl who had thrown the bucket. She was looking down on him from the window,  
"Hahahahaha….you should…hahaha have seen your face!" her face red from laughing.  
"Misaki!"

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mikan walked towards her Sakura tree and was about to climb up to her favorite branch, when

"_Mikan_" She heard a sharp loud yell in her mind.  
"Ugh…" she groaned, clutching her head tightly, crouching down on her knees.  
Mikan felt a sudden pang in her heart; unexpectedly it became harder to breath.  
"Tch" She barely was able to mutter, tightly clutching her chest, struggling to get lungful of air.  
_"The premonition Alice" _she thought suddenly, irritated at the sudden activation of the Alice on its own. The pain slowly ceasing after a few minutes, giving her a chance to take a quick deep breath. She exhaled and quickly took another gulp full.  
"_This….is…new._" she thought to herself breathing heavily  
she wiped sweat from her forehead, she noticed it was getting easy to breathe again. She took quick gulps of air and slowly her breathing went back to normal. She slowly got up and climbed to her favorite tree branch, laying down

"_A Premonition" _she mumbled to no one in particular.  
"A _bad _one" She muttered holding a hand over her chest  
and slowly closing her eyes. Falling asleep….

**A few hours later…..**

_"Voices_?" she thought barely awake  
"_there's….voices_" Mikan told no one in particular  
She slowly opened her eyes trying to hear the voices, but didn't move. She blinked a few times and as quiet as cat, sat up, without a noise as to not alert the people who were there, she was there too.

"Dude that's Mess up! I don't believe that crap" a boy seem to say to his companion, it was a small group of 5 that consisted of 3 girls,2 boys.  
"Well I heard it from a reliable source! It has to be true!" One of the girls shriek. They were sitting on the floor  
"which one?" the other boy exclaimed  
"There's a lot right now! Not all of them could be true!"  
one of the teens went through a list.

(_Think of the worst possible rumors ever that would do Like she slept with this person effed up another this random dude is prego and etc  
I'm sorry I cant be detailed in this part ^^" I just cant really think of any at the moment)_

Not realizing that said person they were speaking off was just a few feet on top of them. And every rumor that they said made her put up invisible walls around herself that had once slowly been lowering.  
But the last one finish it all.

"But which one was more shocking?" the other girl said.  
"Well the one which was shocking was the one that said she is…a murderer" The group went silent

"_**Murderer**__" _ the word echoed in her mind  
_Murderer" _ _Murderer" _ _Murderer" _ _Murderer" _ _Murderer" _ _Murderer" _ _Murderer" _  
"_She was a __**Murderer" **_  
The last invisible wall had come up  
_**Click  
**_The sound of the last invisible wall being put into place and this time being securely Locked.

Mikan became deadly silent. She gracefully jumped of the tree and landed in front of the small group below, starling them.  
"Mi..mi..Mikan-Sama!" they got up from their sitting position  
she gave them a cold look, but said nothing. She slowly turned around and walked away.  
_**  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

A Day had gone by and Mikan was in class early, Gazing out the window.  
The class bell rang and soon enough everyone started piling up and before she knew it they started whispering and murmuring again. But they were immediately shut up by a cold chilling glare from the brunette.  
After she gave them one last glare, she went back to gazing at the window. She seemed troubled _almost_ : _almost_ Hotaru hadn't tried to talk to her in a week, Ruka well; he was probably with her and Natsume. Well There was still something weird about him, different, she still had to figure that out too, but he hadn't tried to talk to her all week. She frowned and inwardly shrugged.

Then she was most troubled by the fact Persona Nor Artemis were nowhere to be found. She took out her a phone that looked like a blackberry phone, but of course it was a more advance and modified version of one, Courtesy of Hotaru.  
Mikan looked at the time 12:06 pm. No Text messages or voice mail. She frowned, but then blinked when she saw her background. It was of her and Artemis sleeping, leaning on each other. They really did look like a couple; she inwardly smirked and shook her head. As she got up and walked out of the deserted class.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Night Time came and Mikan had slept through it all. She got up and when to Dinner, Were she finally Saw Hotaru Ruka and Natsume all sitting in the Special Star round table. She was still tired and decided to get food and get out before she was spotted.  
But too late as she was about to leave Hotaru had spotted her and beckoned her over.  
"_Damn_" she thought as she made her way over, ignoring the stares and whispers as she near over to the table.  
"Sit" Hotaru told her, as she opened her Drink. Mikan Sat, Silently not saying anything.  
Mikan sighed and opened the food she had ordered. Chinese Shrimp fried Rice.  
"_Yum_" she thought, loving the way it smell delicious.  
But a certain crimson eye boy chuckled next to her.  
"What?" she said grabbing her chopsticks and holding the plastic bowl the rice was in.  
"Nothing" he sighed ruffling his dark raven hair. Making his observing fan girls swoon, but of course they went unnoticed.  
Mikan Shrugged and started eating, Silence fell over the table. Somehow the silence had become uncomfortable.  
"Ummm, so Sakura-chan, were have you been?" Ruka asked, breaking the silence. Mikan stopped eating  
"Nowhere in particular" she said calmly, resuming eating. Silence fell over once more.

"Rumors" Hotaru suddenly said. Ruka almost spat his soda out, Natsume seem to choke on his coke, and Mikan remained composed, but her chocolate orbs became cold, she remember them all.  
_"Murderer" _that particular word echoed in her head again.  
"There are rumors." Hotaru said again " A Lot of them" She repeated displeased

**Silence…..**

"So I heard." Mikan Replied unfazed, though her eyes still remained Distant and cold. She resumed eating, Ruka and Natsume look at the two girls in the table.  
"Do you know who's spreading them?" Ruka asked, nobody noticed a certain teen slightly stiffen at the question  
"No not really" she shrugged,  
"Aren't you going to do something?" Natsume asked, unsatisfied at her response.  
"Why?" she put her chopsticks down and finished the liquid contents of her soda.  
" I don't care what people think, as long as the people I care about know it's not true, it doesn't affect me." She took her fortune cookie that came in the bag and cracked it open, a small paper appeared in her hand.

"_To live is to fight and to fight is to live.__ Remember this well."_

Mikan read and remain silent, a small grin tugging at her lips. Could she concur anymore with the small piece of parchment? She placed it in her pocket for safe keeping.  
"Mikan" Hotaru called for her attention  
"Hmm?" she looked up  
"Were's Artemis?" She asked "I need him to go over a few blue prints I drew up."  
Mikan slightly Stiffen. All of the sudden her phone beeped.  
**  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Clunk , Clunk , Clunk**_

The sound of chains hitting each other,

A teen stirred in his sleep.  
"Doko*?" he mumbled tiredly, his piercing blue eyes glazed over, unfocused.  
His face was bloody and bruised. He was in a stone cell place, His uniform blood stained, and ripped. He tried to move.

_**Clunk**_

He couldn't move his arm

_**Clunk**_

He tried his other.

_**Clunk, Clunk **_

He tried both.  
Realization struck him. He was chained up to the stone wall a few feet up, held up by both arms.  
"_What the hell happen?"_ He thought as he started to come around again.  
His head throbbing as he remember.

**-  
3 days earlier**

"_I'm in" _Artemis spoke through a small ear piece he had,

"_Excellent. Now Dark night, try not to get caught, Izumi wants Shiro-Neko and will not hesitate to take you as a hostage to get to her._" Persona's voice came through a small ear piece he had,  
"Understood," He replied, looking inside the warehouse from a window above, he had successfully entered. It looked like there were not that many guards, but they were Alice users. He quickly threw ice daggers at two, in an instant they fell dead. One of them became alarmed.

"Intruder!" He hissed. A silent alarm rang alarming the guards.  
Artemis swiftly jumped down the window's sill, and landed on the floor soundlessly. He quickly took out one of His Pistols and Started shooting and dodging other Alice attacks. He rolled behind a wooden box, quickly reloading.  
Although It exploded into pieces, hitting his arms, and gracing his back.

He quickly created ice daggers again and threw them killing the 5 guards in front of him. Artemis instantly did a back flip, dodging wind blades that were directed at him, although they still managed to scrape his chest.  
Ignoring the pain, without delay he shot the wind Alice user, and managed to turn around in time to dodge a bullet and shoot the last remaining guards. There were about 20 guards overall dead on the floor.

"_That was too easy_" Artemis thought looking at the now unguarded door.  
"I think it's a trap." He spoke to his communication Device  
"_possibly_." Persona's reply came a few seconds later.  
"Orders?" _  
"Don't get caught & don't say anything that can benefit them.  
If you do then I am sure you can get yourself out, Correct?"_  
Artemis Spoke "Yes."_  
"Good, then I shall wait for you at our set location, unless you want to teleport back."_  
"I think that's a better option." He reloaded his gun. Taking out his second.  
"Very well, Make sure you retrieve the item. I'll see you in the academy I suppose." The communicator beeped and went out.

Artemis slowly walked up to the door taking out His Desert Eagle and at the same time kicking the door open. It was Dark expect for the small amount moonlight that came from the window. And The Flashlight that he attached to His Gun. No one was in there, He sighed, _well so much for a trap_. The room was nothing more than file storages with a computer and printer on the side. He went up to the computer and Next to it was the exact Floppy disk he was looking for.  
_"Odd"_ he picked it up and examined it  
_**  
shhhhhhh  
**_  
A vent seemed to turn on. Suddenly the Air became disgustingly sweet.  
_**"Halothane**__"_ He thought drowsily as he put the item in his pocket.  
"_Knew it_" were his last thoughts as everything went black and he landed with a thud, hitting his head.  
-**  
Present**

"Damn" he muttered as he analyzed his situation, and pulled on the chains. They were Alice Chains

His door cell suddenly opened and a girl walked in. She wasn't very tall, but she wasn't short either and wasn't that bad looking, she had a Dark blue hair and light brown eyes.

"Are you Artemis Fowl?" she asked emotionless  
Artemis did not respond.  
"I asked if you're Artemis Fowl!"  
He still didn't respond. Before he could even blink the girl had punched him in the stomach. He spat out Blood  
"The second" He spoke coldly "what's it to you?"  
"Excellent Yuka-sama will be pleased"  
Artemis glared, "If she's thinking of using me as a hostage to get her daughter, then tell her.." The girl this time kicked him swiftly in the chest, taking the air out of his lungs.  
"What Yuka-sama does with you is none of your concern" the girl told him. While he struggled to re-catch his breath  
"Now," she began after he started breathing normally.  
"I hear, Mikan Sakura is your partner. Correct?"  
Artemis did not speak, and didn't even flinch when the girl hit him in the stomach again. He refused to talk.  
"so you're not going to respond?" The Girl's voice layered with anger.  
His black raven hair cast a shadow over his blue orbs.  
"No." He firmly said, leaving no place for discussion.  
"Very well, suit yourself." An invisible whip materialized from the air.

All of the sudden an explosion was heard and an alarm went off.  
Making his head hurt more than it already was._**  
**_

"_**Guard the prisoner, don't let him get taken!" **_he heard a sudden scream  
Gunshots, Yelling, and explosions were also heard.  
"_**Himeka-sama is with him**_."

"Oh so you're _Himeka-sama._" Artemis mocked, blood slowly dripping down his lip .  
His eyes still hidden by his locks of hair.  
"What's it to you?" She glared at him  
"Nothing really," He snickered "Just nice to know the name of my torturer, is all."

The door to his Cell exploded open. And in came a brunette girl, with chocolate orbs. Her uniform blood stained and a bit ripped but overall she seemed to be fine, although she seemed to be missing her mask. She suddenly looked at Artemis and saw a girl,_ Himeka_ she supposed, that was the name one of the guards yelled out.

She Frowned and snapped her fingers. The whip she was holding suddenly burst into flames and turned into ashes.  
"Sakura Mikan?" I presume." The girl said a bit irritated, that she burned her whip.  
"Yes." Mikan said coldly, pointing her guns at the girl's head.  
Himeka smiled, Mikan remained Expressionless.  
"Move" Mikan told her but Himeka remained in her position, next to Artemis.  
"I apologize but I cannot do that Yuka-sama has asked me to bring you to her and I do not plan on doing otherwise."  
Mikan smirked, interesting. Himeka came running towards her, but before the girl could blink she was down in the floor knock out cold.

"I'm out of your League sunshine" Mikan indifferently said  
"By a lot" she looked at the girl on the floor, deep in thought when a chuckle snapped her out of it.

"Show off." Artemis jokingly told her  
she smirked, "Hanging around I see" She mocked him as she went up to him.  
He rolled his eyes. A Mandarin stone was glowing down under his bloody ripped uniform, while ice started creeping up the Alice chain.  
"Not really" He grinned "Kind of was force to." He started tugging on the chains and they easily broke.  
Expecting to land on the floor, but was surprised to have landed in Mikan's embrace.

"Idiot, you're going to hit your head if you suddenly do that." She said with a small hint of concern. His weight Dragging her done to her knees with him,  
"You didn't have to come you know, I was about to bust out." He finally said after Mikan had let him go. She jokingly hit him on the head.  
"Well you took too long, I got impatient!" Mikan helped him up  
He wobbled for a minute "How long was I gone for?" he asked puzzled  
"4 Days with today." Mikan told him. He was surprised  
"I see." His brow furrowed "Have I missed the Halloween festival?"  
Mikan smiled for the first time that week.  
"No, you're just in time, it starts after tomorrow" He nodded his head pleased.  
"Let's go before more guards come."  
"Right." But before she could teleport them out, Artemis had already done so.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**2 Days later**

it was an early Monday Morning when a certain Brunette had woken up. She lazily got up and got ready for school, today was the last day they had to go to first period.  
Half an hour later she was ready and headed out the door, were at the same time Natsume and Artemis came out of their dorm rooms.

"Morning," They both at the same time told Mikan  
"Morning Artemis, Natsume." Mikan replied sleepily as she put the key in her pocket  
Artemis looked smug that she told him morning first, while Natsume Glared at him.

Mikan remained silent as she walked towards school, With Artemis on her left and Natsume on the right.

"So today's the Athletics Competition right?" She sensed the uncomfortable silence between Natsume and Artemis. She didn't ponder why.

"Yeah, have you decided which team you're going to be on?" Natsume asked a bit interested  
"Umm…No, not yet." She said uninterested  
"_Are you ok?"_ Artemis asked her through telepathy as they entered school  
"_Yeah, just a bit annoyed_" she replied as she glared at two girls staring at her.

Soon enough they entered the classroom and went to their seats Natsume and Luna in the back with Mikan and Artemis in front.  
It also seemed Hotaru and Ruka were in their Today. The bell rang and Narumi Finally came.

"Ok class settle Down I know all of you are anxious to start the Athletic Competition."  
The class cheered.  
"Now now First things First you all Need to Pick a side, So please Stand up and come to the front of the board." Everyone stood up and went to the board.

"Good, Good" Narumi smiled.  
"Now if You want to Be in the red side please go to the right, if you want To be in the Blue please go to the Left." Everyone swiftly went to the right or Left. But Mikan who was all the way in the back was surprised when she was suddenly grabbed and pulled forcefully to both her right and left at the same time.

"What the ?" Mikan said as she saw the two People Pulling her.

"You're Going to Red Polka" Natsume interrupted her, tugging her Right wrist forcefully to his side  
"No, she's Going to Blue," Artemis Pulled her to his side. He glared at Natsume who Darkly glared Back.  
"Right?" They looked at her, expecting her answer to be immediate.

"Umm….."

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
Ok Hey guys! I know its been a while I apologize I have no excuse for taking to long for updating I Honestly blame anime For being so Damn addicting (coughKuroshitsujicough)  
Lol So yeah or maybe I took a long time because I was a little Disappointed I Only received 4 reviews =[ ( subconsciously of course)

But I Really appreciate those For Reviews so thank you to the following reviewers

**moonacre99-** Thnk you I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you review again and Well please look forward to the next chapter!^^

**crimzonRose** – thank you very much! I hope you're now well rested and Yes of course Ill help you out if you want ! But if it makes you feel any better remember everyone at some point WAS or IS a newbie  
(I kinda still consider myself a newbie though ^^") Feel free to pm so we can talk if you Like and Please remember to review again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next =]

**-anime-luvr25-**- Thnks Im glad you think so! I hope you'd enjoy this chapter n sry for taking too long to update. Your review is appreciated! N I hope you look forward to the Next one! Pls review again! =D

**gracyy . :)** – Haha Hello there! And THnks For your review I'm SUPER SORRY that ive actually made you wait so long! I'd love to finish this story as soon as possible for you and the other people who actually do enjoy this story xD ! I'll try updating again soon ! Pls look forward to it I hope you enjoyed this chapter! N look forward to the next. Pls review again :D

And so I hope to Either Update Ruthless or WTWD again next Please look forward to it and Please remember to Review! Reviews help me update faster ( if you wanna know why its because I feel bad that so many reviewers want more! So I'll write faster! So review ;] if you want more!

Thnks for reading Hope to see you next time~  
~Alwaysbtheir


End file.
